Bird Call
by Cha-Cha
Summary: James works at the Bird Call, a brothel, but then he meets Sirius, Remus and Lily who show him what it is to have unconditional friends. But as they get closer, Sirius discovers not everything is as it seems at The Bird Call. Eventual JPLE SBOC and RLNT
1. The Bird Call

**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show so please don't sue.**

**A/N: This is going to be very AU and there will be some slash in this. If you don't enjoy, I won't force you to read! In this, James is Bisexual, Sirius is bisexual, Remus is straight and Lily is Straight. If you haven't noticed, no Peter and probably no Voldemort! Oh how I love AU! Will eventually be JamesLily, SiriusOC and RemusTonks. However, until then, James will be with a few guys but nothing too graphic, nor will he stay with them. Right, now that's out the way, onw ithe the prologue!**

Diagon Alley has many streets branching off it; some bad like Knockturn Alley while others hold secrets so few people know about; worlds that children should never know about including some others that only the most observant would be able to find. This is the world where James Potter lived; the world of fantasy, sex and greed. Where bodies are sold to the passion of the night and those who sell themselves are simply nameless, faceless bodies to be bought at will.

The Bird Call was a reputable place. Set in the red light district, if you wanted the best and in a clean establishment where no one would ask your name, simply your need, this was the place to go. The rich, the young, the elderly, the desperate, all frequented the old building. It was a small cream building that seemed to blend into its background with only a small sign on the front claiming this was The Bird Call, however inside was a completely different story. It was far larger with many branches coming off the main reception area, and each branch holding many rooms with the workers; their own personal quarters at the far back out of the view of the cliental. And so, this is where we join James, in his quarters, thinking.

Lying on his small bed, he stared at the ceiling, as he had done many times before. A day off, it hadn't happened in while, but he mused, everyone needs a break at some point, and at least this way he was awake enough to go into the main alley, somewhere he hadn't been for a while.

The room was small and cramped; it wasn't as though he was to spend much time there he thought humourlessly, just to sleep after a hard night. The walls were a pale grey colour as though they had been something else a long while ago, but the colour had faded so much it was impossible to tell. He could always use his wand and change the colour, but it was rare he was in the mood to re-decorate. The bed was narrow and only big enough for one person. This he had though transfigured, making sure the mattress was as soft as possible with the nicest sheets and blankets he could conjure.

The rooms each of them were given only held the very basics, anything else you had to provide, not to mention you were forced to share with someone else. Two meals a day were also included, or rather take out of their pay, and the third they had to go and buy themselves, hoping somewhere at the times they were awake was open. The most local shop though had picked up on this trade and was open all the odd hours those who worked at the Bird Call needed.

Rolling off his bed, he looked around the simplistic room. In one corner was a chair and small table with a few days worth of newspapers on it, the window in which the owl delivered through was directly above the table, while to one side of it was his roommate's bed and his few possessions.

James' chest of draws, on top of which was all his meagre possessions, a few pieces of jewellery and a few books sat at the foot of his bed while a few yards away was his door. Just enough for someone to survive he thought as he rummaged through his draws for some clothes, after all it wouldn't do to go out in public naked!

He wasn't a bad looking person, a trait few possessed with this harsh life, with charcoal black hair that seemed to have a mind of its own as it flew off in every direction no matter how much James tried to tame it. His face was kind without a hint of a beard, instead he seemed to have an air of mischievousness about him with his smooth grin and twinkling hazel eyes, somewhat obscured by his thin wired glasses. His body was slender, not an uncommon look in this line of business with few scars from the years, whilst having a slight build to him that suggested he played some kind of sport from time to time. In actuality, he and some others, when they were awake enough had their own Quidditch games, him playing Chaser for his team. They practiced once a fortnight with a match every two months, a perfect way of relaxing here and caused a bit of laughter as all who worked there came to watch.

Deciding on a pair of boxers and some old brown robes, he hid his wand in the special sleeve in his robes before picking up his small bag of gold and tucking it into a pocket. Shutting the door as he stepped out, he cast a strong locking spell, not that there was anything of value to steal, it was mostly the principal of the thing and then began walking down the dimly lit corridor, greeting those few who were still up.

Reaching the reception, he waved cheerily to Maggie, the receptionist and a good friend of his. She was a young, brunette with purple streaks through her hair which was very different to her pale blue eyes, she wasn't a short person, but was still smaller than him and came up to his shoulder.

Maggie was the lady every person had to see if they wanted to use the services there, she decided who went with whom depending on taste, age, preferences and looks. She was a lady who had seen it all, she was the one who stopped things if they became too rough or dangerous, along with Al, the heavy set bouncer, she heard all the stories of what went on in the rooms as well as the fantasies of the clients, including the ones she turned away. At the young age of 23, she was a bright young woman who was friends with all who worked there, taking it upon herself to mother them as well as laugh with them. Many asked why she was working there of all places at her age and with her intelligence and looks, to which she always smiled and changed the subject, refusing to tell anyone but her closest friend the true reason why she stayed, but to all who worked there, she was one of them, even if she wasn't a prostitute herself.

Stepping outside he squinted into what he considered to be far too bright light, and began to meander his way to the bustling street, only his pale skin suggesting he wasn't used to the day, the thoughts of what book he could get next filling up his mind.


	2. Remus Lupin

**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show so please don't sue.**

**Rockstar-101: thank you very much for your review! Its my only one! Thank you also for the compliment about me being a good writer, although its now making me nervous this stroy won't live up to your expectations! lol! This chapter is sort of introducing everyone before I go on with the story in the next chapter, I hope you stick wihth it though. Hope you enjoy it anyway.**

Stepping into the bookshop, Remus smiled to himself as the smell of books hit his sensitive nose. Twisting the sign so it said open, he began his daily routine of opening the cash register and looking over the new stock that had arrived over night in preparation for the steady trickle of customers he knew would come through during the day. The shop wasn't as big as Flourish and Blotts, but it wasn't as limiting in the selection of books it held as it had fiction, non fiction, new and rare books as well as a number of school books. To Remus though, it was a cosy place for him to work, and a fantastic place to get his hands on all the books he could ever dream of.

Humming to himself as he slowly put up the new titles that had just arrived, it was taking a while as he couldn't resist reading the backs, and in some cases the first chapters, he looked up as he heard the small bell jingle indicating someone had just entered the store.

Making his way to the front of the store, a small smile came to his face as he saw two of his best friends coming in, arguing once more about some pointless thing he thought cheerfully to himself. It wouldn't be Monday if the two of them didn't argue about something or another, it sounded to him as though they were arguing about whether pink was a better colour to turn someone's hair or orange was. He sighed before making himself known to the squabbling pair.

'Remmy, pink is a much better colour to prank someone with isn't it?' Sirius Black pounced as soon as he saw his friend. He was a well built man from all his years playing Beater on the Quidditch team with hair as black as his surname. He was a good heads taller than his companion, a red headed girl who seemed to have a temper as fiery as her hair. Both of them were scowling at that particular point, although normally mischievous grins would adorn their faces while their eyes gave hints of plans for a prank. Lily's eyes were a dazzling green that few people had while Sirius' were a soft brown colour, very different to Remus' own. His were an amber colour, a constant reminder of his curse, his werewolf status. His sandy coloured, greying hair, although he was only in his very early twenties, 24, and multiple scars seemed to age him a bit, making him seem the oldest out of his friends, though in truth, they were in fact about six months older than him.

'Depends who you wanna prank.' A soft voice interrupted, startling the group as they hadn't heard him coming in. Looking over, they saw a young man, around the same age as them with jet black messy hair dressed simply in a set of old robes holding a thick book in his hand. He hadn't looked up while he spoke, as though he wasn't even aware he had spoken aloud.

'What do you mean?' Sirius asked, slightly put out that a stranger was interrupting his conversation. Looking up with a mischievous grin the Marauders, Lily Evans, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin knew all too well, he shut the book with a slight bang, dropping it down to his side as he looked directly at the trio.

'Well, if a girl likes pink, it's hardly worth the effort, same with orange. However, combined never amuses a person add that with a skin colour change and you should have a pretty pissed off person.' The man replied casually as though these were the things most people talked about.

'You into pranks then?' Lily asked, raising an eyebrow at the answer she expected only to receive from a fellow Marauder. He shrugged, fighting the curl of a smile that was tugging at the corners of his mouth; it was something the others didn't miss.

'Were you looking for a book in particular?' Remus' hoarse voice interrupted the looming silence as he indicated to the book in the other mans hand.

'Just something to pass the time.' The man answered nonchalantly, re reading the title.

'There are some quite good pranking books here; Moony keeps the place well stocked up for us.' Walking further into the shop, Sirius gestured to the shelf dedicated to prank books.

Raising an eyebrow, he simply said one word, 'Moony?' Blushing slightly, Remus nodded that he had indeed heard right.

'Remus Lupin actually, Moony's a childhood nickname' he explained, giving a mock glare to his friends, who simply laughed at his discomfort

'Sirius Black or Padfoot;' Sirius gave an over dramatic bow, eliciting eye rolling from both Moony and Lily while the man gave his first true smile to them.

'Lily Evans or Tiger Lily,' Lily introduced herself, shaking his hand.

'James Potter and I'm afraid my nickname is strictly confidential.' The black haired man bowed his head slightly, but not as flamboyantly as Sirius had, there was no way he was going to tell them his nickname in case they could place it.

'Well it's nice to meet you James Potter with a secretive nickname.' Sirius grinned, he liked the workings of this mans mind already. Maybe he was Marauder material? He mused there was only one way to find out; spend some more time with this mysterious man. He seemed to have the makings of a mischief maker, and he wasn't too bad looking which was a bonus. Sirius realised it had been a while since his last date, his Auror job kept him far too busy to really think about dating, but recently there had been a lull in the cases giving him some much needed time off.

Finally deciding on a book, James paid for it before slipping his purchase into the large pockets of his robes.

'Where you headed next?' Lily asked, hoping she didn't sound too rude asking this of a person she had only just met.

'I was planning on gazing in the Quality Quidditch store, why?' James replied, he couldn't remember the last time someone who wasn't a whore or a client was interested in him. Fool, the voice in the back of his head hissed, they're only interested because they don't know what you are; if they knew they'd be gone faster then you could blink! His heart sank slightly at the thought, but the desire to talk to new people won out causing him to give a small hopeful smile.

'Have you seen the new Nimbus that's come out?' Sirius interrupted excitedly. Leading the slightly smaller man out of the shop, waving goodbye to Remus as they went and too engrossed in which broomstick was the best to see Lily rolling her eyes at them. Men!


	3. Back To Work

**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show so please don't sue.**

**A/N: ****Rockstar-101:I wasn't planning to make Sirius really childish or stupid, but he will still have some fun every so often that is younger than his age, but that's mostly just to show he is a Marauder at heart still. I won't intentionally dumb him down. I know, poor James, but more of his reasons for his low self esteem will be explained throughout the story. **

**Andallthatjazz: Glad you like it.**

The rest of the day passed quickly for the three of them, becoming closer with James as they discovered many things they had in common. The only part James was forced to lie about was where he worked.

'So what do you do?' Sirius asked as the three of them sat eating their ice creams in the parlour. James paled slightly as the small voice reminded him of how they would react if he told them he was a whore.

'I work nights, so I'm not often up during the day. Just happened to get the day off today and decided to come into the alley. It's rare that I get the day off and be awake enough to do this, but I really needed to get some more reading.' He managed to dodge the question, hoping they wouldn't ask exactly where he worked nights. He was in luck as they didn't, allowing him to redirect the questioning. 'What about you two, where do you work?'

'I'm a Healer at St Mungo's.' Lily told him, it wasn't too bad as he sometimes went there when things got a little…rough. Thankfully it wasn't often, but he may need to be careful if she ever became his Healer on one of his visits.

'Auror.' Sirius replied, 'I'm just thankful things have calmed down so I can actually leave work at some point, this must be my first day off in ages.'

Crap! James panicked internally slightly. While being a prostitute wasn't illegal in the Wizarding world, it also wasn't very popular with the law enforcement people, Aurors' were always to be watched out for. There was always a check on the brothel at least once every three months to make sure underage people weren't getting in, a real nuisance for all who worked there as it put them on edge. If the Auror got through, it was a sentence in Azkaban for the offender.

Thankfully the conversation changed from then on and no other references to jobs were brought up. Remus joined them after shutting up the shop at the end of the day, providing even more topics of conversation until finally James had to leave.

Walking back to The Bird Call, he realised he'd barely noticed where the day had gone. A slight spring was in his step when he finally opened the door, and strolling past Maggie again, he made his way to his small room, preparing for the long night ahead.

* * *

'So what did you think of James?' Sirius asked as the three of them lounged around in their small living room.

Remus Lily and Sirius had bought the cottage just after graduating from Hogwarts, and had never even considered moving out, deciding it was far easier living together. It was a slightly old cottage in the middle of the countryside, surrounded by plenty of trees and woods, perfect for Remus with his condition on the full moon. There were three bedrooms, a kitchen and dining room, two toilets and a bathroom, with a living room and study off to one side which they all shared. It suited them perfectly especially with their hectic schedules.

'He seemed really nice but I got the feeling he was hiding something.' Lily answered, sipping her warm coffee. It wasn't something she had instantly picked up on, but as soon as the subject had turned to jobs, he had become very uncomfortable and nervous.

'Glad I wasn't the only one to see it,'' Sirius nodded as he looked back over the day, 'it may just have been because I'm an Auror, not too many people are comfortable with us. Doesn't seem to matter to them we're here to protect them.' He sighed at this.

'Maybe just give him more time, I mean we only met him today. In time he'll trust us more and maybe tell us whatever it is. It's not as though we told him I'm a werewolf after all, maybe it's something like that.' Remus interrupted his two friends, pointing out the other side of the argument.

Acting like his canine self, Sirius shook himself slightly before a mischievous grin spread across his face, 'Who's up for a game of truth or dare?' Remus and Lily groaned simultaneously.

'C'mon Padfoot, how old are we?' Remus demanded.

'Old enough to know better, young enough to still play it!' Sirius retorted as he put down his empty Butterbeer bottle, 'I'll spin first!'


	4. Never be one of them

**Author: Cha-Cha **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show so please don't sue.**

**Warning: The rating is given for language and the subject matter, strangely enough, as he's a prostitute, there will be frequent references to sex! (Lol)**

**A/N: Rockstar-101: Glad you like Sirius as well, i have to say him and James are probably my favourites!**

**Crystal-Unicorn: I 'm glad you like the story in spite of the pairings! and no, there will be no Peter as i simpl;y couldn't work out how to fit him into the story! I hope you like the next chapter, because here it is...**

'So, how was last night?' Maggie asked as the other man stumbled in. She was sat in the small room that had been given to them for the small amount of food they were given that in some societies was called a meal. Picking up a plate of whatever glop they were being served that day, he sat down opposite her, picking through it in an attempt to guess what it is.

Giving her a humourless smile, he finally answered his friend's question. 'Not too bad I suppose; nothing violent or such.' He gave her the barest details knowing it would infuriate her no end as she enjoyed finding out all the gossip about people.

'Oh come on, you can give me more details than that, he seemed like such a nice quiet gentleman when I admitted him, not the usual type of person we get here; rich too.' She raised her eyebrows, egging him on to spill. He rolled his eyes at this obvious fishing, but it was what made their friendship unique, neither looked down at each other for what their career was, and they shared the stories of the funny tales they heard or saw, as well as the sadder aspects and sometimes the downright scary. Although she was friends with nearly every person in the brothel Maggie and James were the closest of friends, even from the beginning. Whenever he'd bring up that she could do equally as well working elsewhere, she'd simply brush him off with a simple, but who would look after you or who could possibly be as good as me at my job. Either way, they weren't going to leave without each other.

'Fine, fine, he was quite good in bed, still a gentleman even when he came. Apparently is one of those pureblood on the closet types about to be married off, but wanted to fuck something male before he gets hitched.' He grimaced as he tried the first bite of his already cooled meal before shovelling it down as quickly as he could.

'Does explain the money, think his parents told him to get it out of his system or he nicked the money before being forced to produce an heir?' Maggie pondered out loud as she often did as the two of them dissected their clients.

'My guess; nicked it or gave some phoney reason for the money. No way would those snobs ever pay for their heir to fuck a whore, even if it was 'to get it out of his system'.' He snorted at this reasoning while Maggie rolled her eyes having heard this excuse from so many clients before.

'More likely he'll just miss out on what he knows he can't have, he'll be back.' Maggie stated confidently, James nodded in agreement as he took a swallow if his drink of water Maggie had nudged over to him, her own mug still on her hand. 'So how was the woman who came in later? Seemed classy, especially with those shoes. I would kill to be able to afford those!' She gave a sigh as she rested her head in her free hand, imagining being that rich.

'Usual story, husband is terrible in bed, can't stand the guy anyway, felt horny.' He shifted his shoulders slightly, wincing as he did. 'Think I need some of the healing salve, she wasn't so gentle and had long nails. Can see why the husband won't sleep with her, I wouldn't want to either unless I was getting paid!'

'C'mon then, you've finished breakfast or whatever meal that was since its 3 in the afternoon.' Dragging him to his feet, she led him down the dingy passageways to her own bedroom where she pulled out the tub of healing salve. It worked on all scratches, no matter how deep they were, as well as any tearing the hookers suffered and soreness from the night along with any bruises or stiff muscles. However, it only worked to a certain point; if there were too many injuries, the salve could have rather nasty side effects, therefore limiting its use before having to visit St Mungo's. 'Shirt off please.' Doing as she asked, he couldn't help but quip.

'I'm sorry Mags, you're going to have to pay before you get my body, but if you're real nice, maybe I can give you a discount. Do you prefer it rough or smooth, top or bottom?' Glaring at him, she slapped him over the head before slapping a small dollop of the cream onto the scratches on his back, making him gasp at the coldness of it. 'Could have given me a little warning!' He groused, trying to relax a little before the warmth of the healing salve began to kick in.

'See what you mean about little Miss, or should I say Mrs, Rich Spender, some of these look quite deep.' She murmured distractedly as she examined them, running her fingers over the newly healed skin. 'Well, that's you done for tonight, fit and ready to fuck!' James laughed at her bluntness while putting his tee shirt back on. Leaning back on the chair, he faced his friend who sat down on the bed, crossed leg. Rolling his eyes at the question that was obviously begging to burst out of her, he chuckled slightly before speaking.

'You going to ask anytime today, or are you just going to stare at me til it comes out?' She stuck her tongue in return, but did begin her interrogation.

'So, where were you ALL of yesterday? Get any good books? Meet anyone? Tell all.'

'You really need to get out more!' James laughed once more, ducking to avoid the pillow she threw in his direction. The room was very similar to James', and all the other residents, room at The Bird Call, a bed, a table, a chair and a chest of drawers with a few of her personal possessions on, the only difference being she got the room to herself. 'I did get a new book, which, yes I will lend you later, and yes I did meet someone, three someones.' Maggie raised her eyebrows at this, 'Not like that!' James looked scandalised that she could think of him doing that, eliciting a burst of laughter from her as she fell over backwards onto the bed. Finally sitting up, she motioned for him to continue. 'In the bookshop, I met the owner and his friends, and we happened to get chatting before spending the rest of the day together.'

'Any of them good looking?' Maggie looked eager as she requested. James looked as though he was thinking carefully about this.

'You like women, right?'

'Git!'

'There was a red headed lady, Lily Evans, she was pretty hot! And for you, and I suppose me also, there were two guys. Remus Lupin, sandy blonde hair which is starting to grey and scars in some places, but not bad looking. Then there was Sirius Black, he was hot with a capital H! Black hair tied back into ponytail and that body, mmmm especially that ass! Could get me some of that, but I have to say, I think I prefer the redhead. There was just something about her that…oh I don't know, just something.' He mused, with Sirius' description Maggie perked up.

'Really hot did you say?'

'Oh yes, think he could be your kinda man.'

'What do they do, job wise?

'Remus owns the bookshop, Lily's a Healer and Sirius is an Auror.' At this, Maggie's face fell.

'An Auror?' She double checked; her face more serious and worried.

'Yeah, I know, talk about bad luck.' James agreed at the disappointment.

'You know you can't see them again.' She told him gently, her face full of regret.

'Why? I mean, prostitution isn't illegal in the Wizarding world, and as long as I don't tell them what I do, there shouldn't be a problem.' He protested, this wasn't fair, who was to say he couldn't have any other friends. As much as he cared about Maggie, it was nice to think he could meet people who weren't selling their bodies every night, who could share different points of views and meet different types of people.

'But our jobs are hardly the most legal jobs, even if it ain't against the law, and if they ever find out what you do…'She trailed off, both of them knowing where this was headed.

'They'll leave me as soon as they find out.' He finished the thought, 'and if I never tell them, then they'll feel like I was tricking them or leading them on.' He put his head in his hands, a much as he liked them, he could never trick someone into being his friend, no matter how much he feared their rejection. 'So what should I do?'

Maggie sighed before forcing his face up to meet hers, her face full of regret. 'As much as I hate to say it, you shouldn't see them anymore; I don't see how it can work.'

James gave a heavy sigh and reluctant nod as he took in her words, knowing it wasn't out of hatred or jealousy she was telling him this.


	5. The Rough Deal

**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show so please don't sue.**

**Warning: Violence and language.**

**A/N: Crystal-Unicorn: I have to agree with the logging on comment! Darn, how did you guess who Sirius was going to be paired up with! I'm afraid to say there is still a chapter or two before you find out their reactions! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Rockstar-101: I know, i am so mean to James, and he's going to have another bad time in this chapter! I hadn't really realised i was doing it to him, but it will get better for him, promise!**

**Crazylily: I'm glad you think its interesting, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The days turned into weeks, and still James couldn't break it off with the other, managing to meet them whenever it was possible and wasn't too tired, even going to their cottage a few times. Everytime he almost brought up the subject, either they changed the topic or he lost his nerve, Maggie could only comfort him, not wanting to burden him even more.

Putting on the last of make up for the evening ahead, he checked over his eyeliner again before stepping away from the mirror, barely able to look at the new personality he had taken on for the evening, the temporary seeing charm allowing him to leave behind his glasses. Dressed in a pair of skimpy hot pants that left absolutely to the imagination and a pair of thin slipper shoes, he had never been so thankful for the heating charms that lined every one of the rooms to meet the clients in and hallways of the building, after all he thought cynically, it wouldn't do for any of them catching colds. It was just a shame they couldn't extend it to cover their own rooms he added bitterly as once again he cast the heating charm, making the bedroom tolerable. Looking over at the empty bed in his room, he remembered that Robin, his roommate, had been given a week off due to injuries client had given him a week before, causing him to still be in the small room the Boss had for injured Birds, a nickname given to the prostitutes who worked there.

Nodding to his fellow friends as they too made their way to their rooms for the night, he stepped inside his own designated room. Some were dressed in corsets, some in dominatrix style leather clothing, a few in drag while others were in themed outfits; a whore for any type of fantasy he thought sarcastically.

The room was small but cosy with a large, soft king size bed and many charms that surrounded all the walls to allow the room to reshape to the customers fantasies and wishes; for now though, it was simply a white room.

The ball of light above the door turned red on the outside, showing he was ready for the first client, while a corresponding light behind Maggie's desk also lit up along with many others. The Bird Call was ready for business.

Sitting on the bed, he waited for the first client to arrive; the light on his side of the door suddenly turned from white to red. With a heavy sigh, he got off the bed and left the room, walking down to the waiting room where Maggie had left the client a few minutes before. Entering the room, he spotted the client; going over to him, he smiled flirtatiously at him, indicating for him to follow. 'I'm Hummingbird, and I'll be with you tonight.' James introduced himself as he led the man inside the room and closed the door behind them, the light on the outside turning to purple, showing he was with a client.

The man rolled off him, pulling out swiftly and causing James to wince in pain. It had been quite a rough session, but not so bad that James had demanded he stop, a small bit of cream would take away any tearing or bruising that had occurred.

'You truly are a whore.' The man told him coldly as he got dressed, shocking the man in the bed; it was the first time the client spoken all night.

'Pardon?' James queried, not too sure if he'd heard him right, wrapping the sheets around him as he got up.

'You are nothing but a whore; you never will be anything but a whore; no matter what you do, where you go or what you try to be, a whore is all you'll ever be seen as.' The man reiterated cruelly, stepping forwards, coming towards him.

'I'm sorry you feel this way, but that is your opinion.' He replied politely, his insides twisting in nerves at the coldness that emanated from the man's eyes. Instead of backing away, the man came closer. 'Sir, please, you've had your moneys worth, now please can you leave.' He asked calmly.

'I may fuck you, but you are below me, you have no right to act as though you are equal to me.' James put his hand on the man's arm, trying to calm him.

'Sir, please.'

'Don't you dare touch me whore!' He roared, grabbing the arm and snapping it before striking repeatedly around James' face and body, causing him to cry out. The door banged open as Maggie and Al dashed inside, Al grabbed the man, pulling him away while Maggie helped the naked Hummingbird out of the room.

'Hummingbird, you okay?' Maggie asked, only just remembering to keep herself professional and not spilling his true name as Al, the large security man 'escorted' the client out.

'I'll be fine, but I think my arm's broken.' He managed to get out as James grit his teeth through the pain. Shrugging off her outer robe, leaving her in her two sizes too small 1964 Quidditch World Cup tee shirt that showed off her flat stomach, and angel tattoo that was slightly off to one side of her belly button, while her muggle jeans hung low around her hips, she wrapped the robe around him, transfiguring it to fit her friend and buttoning it up to cover him up.

'C'mon, let's get you to Mungo's.' Al's deep voice broke the silence as he gave him a hand off the ground where he'd sat down. Slowly stumbling down the dim, dingy and winding passageways, the reached the fireplace they had installed by the Owner of The Bird Call's office, the jar of Floo powder on the ledge above it.

Enlarging the fireplace to fit all three of them in, they were soon swirling through the flames to Mungo's.

The main reception was almost deserted, not too surprising for the time of night James thought as he did his best to keep whatever it was he'd last eaten as the pain threatened to overtake him.

A welcome witch greeted them, and after taking one look at James, she waved over a medi-witch to help them to the Healers room.

'Excuse me, Ma'am, Sir; you're going to have to wait here.' The medi-witch requested briskly, before being waved off by the injured man.

'No, they come with me.' Giving a reluctant but frustrated sigh, she lead them to a small room and helped him to sit on the bed by levitating him up. 'Wait here and a Healer will be in, in a second. Your name please.' She demanded snappily, not a hint of a friendly demeanour anywhere.

'James Potter.' Maggie answered for him, standing next to him as though protecting him from any harm while Al waited patiently by the door. Although he wasn't a good friend to most of the people who worked there, he had their respect as he'd helped many of them on one occasion or another, and watched over them, causing him to feel as though he failed them whenever one of them was injured.

The medi-witch nodded before leaving the room. James groaned as he curled up on the bed, the robe barely covering him, his broken arm cradled in his good arm. The door swung open revealing a red headed Healer.

'Hi, my friend's been beaten quite badly and has at least a broken arm.' Maggie stated matter of factly as soon as she saw the Healer robes, not wanting to beat around the bush at all.

'Erm, and you are his wife?' She looked stunned at the look of the young woman as well as her straightforwardness, not expecting anyone else in the room but her patient. James and Maggie laughed at this, and even Al had to crack a smile.

'No, I'm just a friend Maggie, Maggie Louis, and this is Al, another friend.'

'Well I'm Healer Evans, and I need you to step outside while I examine and heal the patient.'

'NO! I want them here.' James demanded, sitting up a little two quickly. Maggie held him steady as the dizziness faded; he smiled gratefully at her before looking up, gasping in surprise as he met his Healers eyes. 'Lily!'

'James!' Lily exclaimed, shocked at who she was supposed to heal, her eyes wide.

'I thought you worked days?'

'I do sometimes, but we work in shifts, so next week I'm working evenings before days again.' She explained, starting her diagnosis spell on him, noting down using her dicta-quill all of his injuries. 'Are you comfortable me being your Healer?' James nodded, indicating for her to continue. 'Okay, you have two broken ribs, a black eye, massive bruising all over your body, a broken arm and, 'she did her best not to blush, but the thought of how it had happened caused a slight pinkness to rise as she cleared her throat,' some very slight tearing below, I'm going to need for you to take your robe off,' Lily instructed, expecting him to be wearing something underneath that would allow her to lift up his tee shirt to see the damage and fix it. Looking up from her notes, she blushed furiously as she saw he was naked, before melding back into her role as Healer and began work on the damage.

'May I enquire how you came by these injuries?' She asked gently after finishing her work and began filling out the form detailing what she had done.

'Sex and after when the guy decided to beat me.' His voice came out a mere whisper as he got dressed again, Maggie put a comforting arm on his causing him to give her a reassuring smile. 'Wasn't your fault Mags, neither of us would have ever guessed.' She reluctantly nodded before giving a weak smile, slightly cheered.

'He beat you!' Lily looked shocked and outraged, 'you should take this to the Aurors, that's assault, he could be put in Azkaban for it!'

'Don't worry about it Lily, I'm fine now and I'm never seeing him again. Really, I'm not going to do anything about it.' James told her firmly, seeing the determination on his face she gave up the loosing battle that was sure to ensue.

'If you insist,' she replied with a sigh before adding her advice, 'I'd be careful with that arm and your ribs for a day or two, they may ache a little but should be alright, the bruises are gone and the tearing has been mended. I'd recommend not having any anal sex for a few days just to let the healing set; any questions?'

'So, I can still have sex, just no cock up my arse for a few days?' James checked.

'As you so bluntly put it, yes.' Lily answered with a roll of her eyes causing Maggie to explode with her loud laugh as James gave a rueful grin.

'That was pretty blunt, even for you!' Maggie got out between laughs, 'Probably my fault!'

'Probably was too.' James admitted, as Lily finally began to chuckle at the exchange. 'Sorry Lily, she really has gotten me into bad habits.' He got up off the bed and headed towards the door, a look of regret crossing his face. Al opened the room before leaving St Mungo's with a nod to the others; he'd made sure they were okay so now he needed to check on the others at the Bird Call.

'Lily, this will be the last time you see me; I'm not the person you think I am, and,' he paused, trying to think of the words; Maggie gave him a reassuring smile, stepping back to give them some space. 'And I can't keep on lying to you, so this will be goodbye.'

'Pardon?' Lily looked at him stunned, her heart breaking slightly at this news. In their short friendship, she had really liked the man, even, possibly if she allowed herself to think that way, started to like him as more than just a friend.

'I'm not going to see you again.' James repeated himself, ignoring the blow he felt in his heart. His red headed friend was as he first thought, gorgeous, but upon getting to know her better, he realised he loved her even more for even her personality. 'But whores can't fall in love; do you really want to taint her? The voice at the back of his head taunted once again, you sleep with anyone that pays, how could you possibly think you're good enough for her? This only affirmed with what he was doing, he had to leave now, what if she fell for him? Would he be strong enough to say no? Better not to risk it at all.

'James, I'm not,' Lily restarted the sentence, 'we're not going to let you go that easily. You're a nice guy and we like you-' James cut her off.

'Lily, I know what you're trying to do but I can't, just leave it.' He turned to the door as she let out a frustrated sigh.

'Look, I've already guessed you're gay from the injuries, if that's all then none of us really care about people's sexuality, we aren't that shallow! I thought you would have figured that out by now!' Lily retorted angrily, her temper getting the better of her.

'Bi actually, bisexual, but that's not what it is, just leave it, I'm not worth it.' Taking a deep breath, the red head tried to calm herself before the explosion she knew would burst from her if she didn't, before changing the direction of the conversation.

'Remus and Sirius are picking me up from work in 5 minutes, let us all talk this out and then we'll decide whether or not we'll let you leave us. Believe me; Sirius can be very persistent and creative in tracking you down!' She warned, only partially joking. Seeing she was very serious about this, James wondered what the harm was in telling them all together, looking over at his friend, Maggie nodded in agreement.

'Alright, but only so I can tell them what I told you.' He told her firmly, trying to seem as though he didn't care, his heart breaking on the inside. These were the first friends he'd made apart from Maggie, and now because of his job, he was going to loose them.

'Hey, you ain't leavin' me behind! If half of what you said 'bout that that Auror bloke is true.' Maggie gave an appreciative whistle, 'damn I gotta see that ass!' She opened the door and left, the door swinging shut behind her, leaving the others staring in shock at her.

'What exactly did you tell her about us?' Lily asked with an eyebrow raised in amusement, James blushed slightly before hurriedly following his friend, leaving Lily chuckling as she headed towards where she had left her normal robes to go home.

Heading into the reception, she spotted the two of them and headed over; smiling as she overheard the conversation.

'Maggie, do you ever think before you speak?' James asked in amusement, to which the brunette chuckled.

'Of course not Jimmy! Where would the fun be in that? At least I didn't tell her what you said about her!' She retorted, waggling her eyebrows, James looked at her terrified.

'So what was it you didn't tell me?' Lily decided that was the perfect time to interrupt, one eyebrow raised and trying not to laugh at the horrified expression on the tall man's face, and at the pure mischievousness that adorned his friends face.

'He said that you-' James cut her off by putting his had across her mouth, effectively shutting her up. She pouted comically.

'Shall we go?' He swiftly changed the subject; Lily let him keep his dignity and led the two of them out to where she had agreed to meet the other two men. Spotting them outside, she waved them over.

'Hey Lils, good day?' Sirius asked as he swept her up in a hug, Remus following suit after before spotting James and Maggie. Giving a small shrug, Sirius then hugged the both of them while Remus shared a look with Lily at their friend's antics. 'We haven't actually met, have we?' He checked, doing his best to keep his eyes off her.

'No, we haven't. Maggie Louis, I'm a friend of James'.' She introduced herself, James was right, he was hot! Now all she had to do was see if his personality was nice too…

'Sirius Black, nice to meet you,' he gently flirted, much to their friend's amusement, Lily and James looked at each other, both thinking the same thing, they would be perfect for each other, each were as odd as each other! 'So; how come you two at Mungo's?' He asked as they made their away from the building, heading down the high street.

'Injuries,' James told him nonchalantly.

'But that isn't why he needs to talk,' Lily hinted pointedly.

'Well, why don't we discuss it at the cottage? Most of us live there anyway.' Sirius suggested as he lead them onto Diagon alley's main alley.

'Sounds alright to me.' James answered.

'Look I really have to get back, Julia will have my ass if I'm not there soon.' Maggie told them, 'so toodles! Oh and James, damn you were right!' She told him, waggling both her eyebrows, causing both James and Lily to laugh as she skipped off. The two other men looked at them, waiting for an explanation.

'No, trust me; you do not want to know!' Lily managed to choke out as she shook her head.

Apperating to the cottage, Remus handed out bottles of Butterbeer to everyone as they sat down.

'So what was it you wanted to talk to us about?' Remus started the conversation after a brief silence. Taking a deep breath, James finally managed to get out what he had been trying to say for a while.

'You're not going to see me anymore.'

'What!' Sirius demanded, taking an extreme effort to swallow his drink.

'Why?' Remus asked, as far as he knew, they had all been growing closer over time; nothing had prepared him for this statement.

'I've been lying to you since I met you about something, and it's unfair to you me not telling it.' James got out, the man's words from earlier that night still ringing in his ears. He was just a whore, what right did he have dragging these people down. They were average people who worked hard, doing their jobs and making the community better; he only sold his body for other people's pleasure.

'Then why not tell us, surely it isn't that bad?' Lily pleaded; she really liked the man, finding his odd sense of humour to her taste and especially his new ideas for jokes and pranks.

'I can't,' James told them quietly, standing up as he did, 'you would hate me, you really would. I'm not worth that kind of recognition, so thank you, for everything, really, but this is goodbye'. He apperated straight to the outside of the Bird Call, before trudging inside to the communal shower near the bedrooms of the hookers; ignoring the sounds that emanated from most of the rooms. As he had been seen by a Healer, he officially had the night off, but only getting the pay from the first client.

This truly had been the worst night ever James thought as he threw off the robe and crawled into the shower, letting the almost scalding water run over his limbs before the timed water shut off kicked in. Five minutes was the limit, it certainly made sure you learnt to wash your hair quickly, James mused as he grabbed one of the nearby towels and headed slowly back to his room, dragging the robe along with him. With the amounts they earned, he wasn't going to loose Maggie's robe for her, they simply couldn't afford it.

After drying himself off, he crawled into bed, the events of the night finally catching up as he drifted off to sleep, dreading whatever tomorrow had in store for him.


	6. Secrets Found

**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show so please don't sue.**

**Warning: Lots of talk about sex!**

**A/N: Rockstar-101: Thanks for the review, heres the next chapter!**

**Crazylily: I know, but it will get better!**

**Crystal-unicorn: Poor James, i have to agree, but things can only get better for him!**

**andallthatjazz: Thanks, i was trying not to move it too quickly but at the same time hint at things, anyway, heres the next chapter! Enjoy!**

It had been a month since they had last seen James Potter, and all Sirius' attempts to track him down had failed, it was as though he didn't exist. It was hard enough trying to find out where he had gone to school (it turned out to be Hogwarts) which was odd in itself as he seemed to be the same age as them, but they had no memory of him ever being there. So who was James Potter? He mused as he sat at his cubical, throwing and catching a small red ball, the usual bustle of the Auror offices going on around him.

'Oy, Black, Mad Eye wants to see you.' One of his co workers shouted over the din. Signalling he'd heard, Sirius made his way over to the small office at the end of the rows of cubicles where his boss sat.

'You yelled.' He asked as innocently as he could as he stepped inside, the grizzled Auror sat behind his desk, the false eye rolling around, constantly checking the room for any dangers while his scarred face was a serious as usual.

'Yes, Black, it's time for our tri monthly check of the local Brothels, making sure they aren't allowing in any underage cliental and I want you to be the one to do it.' Sirius looked shocked at the request.

'But sir, that jobs mostly reserved for Kracker and Lords, they're the only ones who actually want that duty, why aren't they doing it?' The young Auror demanded, not too keen on spending his night visiting a Whore house.

'They are, but the Minister has demanded that we make sure the male whores are following the rules, and neither of them are willing to do it.' Mad Eye explained gruffly.

'And because I'm the only one who'll admit to sleeping with guys on occasion, I got picked for it.' Was the grim retort from the Auror, his boss nodded.

'I'm sorry, but it's at the minister's insistence we do this and you are the only one I can ask. Now, you're going to the Bird Call tonight, go home now and get some rest, then report here at 8pm to get the de aging potion from Casters. That's all Black.' The man barked, effectively stopping the conversation.

'And so just because I'm the only one who's not shy about my sexuality I end up doing the whore houses!' Sirius complained for the 18th time since Remus had come into the cottage Rolling his eyes, Lupin finally interrupted his friends indignant rant.

'Look, it's just one mission and it's not as though you have sleep with them, just check you get sent away. And so what if you were chosen because you're the most open, you have a what, 10 minute maximum mission and the rest of the day off, what are you complaining about?' Remus explained clearly and slowly as though speaking to a small child.

'Oh yeah, hadn't thought of it that way,' he accepted, finally sitting down, a smile on his face.

'How long til you need to go?' Sirius looked over at the clock, it was 5 to 8 then, he leapt to his feet before dashing into his bedroom and pulling on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt before heading to the door.

'I'll see you later tonight.' He called out before apperating to the Ministry. Remus chuckled as he took another swig of his drink, how very typical of his friend to be late. While at work, he was as punctual as could be, but as soon as he was out of the building, time also left him.

* * *

Looking up at the building, the now, 16 year old teen took a deep breath before entering the building, going up to the main reception desk. He had to stifle a gasp as he recognised the woman behind the desk. Maggie! What the hell was she doing here? Was this where she worked? 

'Can I help you?' Maggie asked briskly, she seemed completely different to when she had met him.

'I want some fun tonight.' He told her, remembering his role.

'How old?' She demanded, scrutinising him very closely.

'18' he lied immediately, her eyebrows raised in disbelief.

'How old?'

'18' he answered again, refusing to give up the charade.

'Fine, gender preference' she asked instead, this was a little too easy Sirius thought, without her stopping him, this could be a criminal offence.

'Male' he replied, trying to look as certain as possible. From behind the desk she moved her wand in a certain pattern causing a red light to flash four times before another three flashes.

'He'll be here in a moment.' She instructed, motioning for him to take a seat. Well that was odd, Sirius thought, she hasn't even asked me what I want or to pay any money!

Before he had a chance to sit down, footsteps echoed from the red corridor that led off from the main reception. He gaped in shock at the man that emerged, it was James! Dressed in the smallest pair of black hot pants which left absolutely nothing to the imagination, much to Sirius' shock, while make-up adorned his face and part of his bare chest, his glasses had been removed, most likely replaced with contact lenses giving him a slightly different look to him than Sirius remembered.

At least that explained why he had told them he was lying to them, he worked here of all places, but, why? Doing his best to keep the shock from his face, he tried to keep up the act of being a possible client.

'Hi, I'm Hummingbird and I'll be with you tonight.' James introduced himself with a smile, casually flirting with him.

'Hummingbird,' Maggie called over, stepping from behind her desk and coming over to the two of them, 'this young man is 18 so you have absolutely no problems with his age, but I do recommend a thorough evening.' She spoke slowly and pointedly, passing on a message to him.

'Will do,' Hummingbird replied with a small smile before turning to his client for the evening, 'well then, follow me.' The two of them walked down the red corridor, other doors leading off it all along, most with either red or purple lights outside, before stopping at a door with a purple light, where he was led inside.

'So, you say you're 18, and you what, want your first time with me?' Hummingbird whispered seductively into his ear, his attitude completely changing which slightly scared the Auror. James was standing so there wasn't a millimetre between them, 'you want me to pound into your virgin ass with my cock? Tease your nipples and hole before thrusting in? Your first person a whore, not someone who loves you, is that really what you want?' He leant down for a hard kiss, taking him by surprise, and shocking him even more when he felt a hand on his manhood. He leapt back, pulling away from James, not enjoying what was happening to him. 'Not exactly romantic here or that nice is it? Look kid, we both know you ain't old enough, give it up. Wait a bit more time, fall in love with someone, wait til you're ready and it doesn't cost money to have it, it'll be free and the best you'll ever have. Go home,' Hummingbird urged; his face completely serious and without any of the seductiveness it had show earlier. Sirius nodded, his mission was complete, it wasn't possible to be underage and served, and headed towards the door.

'You know, we ain't stupid, we know you're a 'Lamp, and you most certainly ain't 18 nor however old that de aging potion made ya, 16 I'd say at the maximum. See the light above the door,' Sirius nodded, looking up at the now white light, it had originally been purple when they first came in. 'When we first came in, the light changes orange if you are underage, and green if you are under the influence of an aging potion, whether it ages or de ages you.'

'So, you were just proving what you normally do or just seeing how far I would go?' Sirius demanded, acting a little more his own age; James gave his first real, small smile.

'That'd be a lot more intimidating if you were your real age.' Black returned the smile. 'That was our normal procedure, normally if they persist with the receptionist; they send 'em to one of us, whoever ain't… er… busy.' James explained. Sirius gave a curt nod before opening the door. A puzzled voice stopped him though. 'You're leaving?' Hummingbird's voice startled Sirius into spinning around, the door closing by itself behind him.

'Well, yes.' The teen answered as though the answer should have been obvious, 'I've tested you, you didn't fall for it, I've finished.' The expression didn't change on James' face, well this wasn't expected the older man thought, there has to be a trick here somewhere.

'Aren't you going to sleep with me?' James looked vaguely offended as he spoke to the Auror, was it that he wasn't good looking enough or did this man simply think he was above James? Maybe they'd sent a straight one- Sirius' voice cut through his thoughts.

'No; should I?' Black queried, beginning to take on the same confused look Hummingbird had been wearing a few seconds before, before the offended look took over.

'All the others do; come in 'ere, check up on us, then have sex wiv' us and then go, don't even pay for it.' James explained simply as though this were a normal occurrence and not in fact laws being broken by the people who were supposed to be up keeping them.

'If you know they aren't going to pay for the sex, why do you give it?' The Auror asked, beginning to live up to his name, all the while dreading the answer. The look on James' face said it all really; are you crazy?

'We have to! If we don't they tell that we let 'em in underage and we hauled of to Azkaban for rape. Which do you think we're gonna choose?' His voice was incredulous as James explained the circumstances as though talking to an idiot. At least that explained why those two were always so keen to take this duty, get half a day off then blackmail them to threaten them into giving sex, Sirius realised bitterly, this was something Mad Eye was going to have to hear about.

'Why didn't you complain to the Head Auror, Moody? He'd have done something!' James snorted in disbelief as he wandered over to the edge of the bed and sat down, facing the still 16 year old, who leaned against the wall, his arms crossed across his chest.

'And who is he more likely believe, a prostitute or a 'Lamp, a person who's one step off the streets, forced to sell their body to keep themselves from starving to death, or a person who goes to rich parties every night and never worries about having to take off days cos of what the clients inflict on us and then not getting paid for it?' James' eyes met Sirius' and refused to back down, unfortunately for James, Sirius smirked internally, he was every bit as stubborn as his mysterious friend.

'He wouldn't believe either of you, he would put you under veritaserum in a room full of sneak-a-scopes and foe glasses and catch out the person who lies.' Sirius retorted in a tone of voice that almost dared the other man to argue against him.

'Sounds like a person who doesn't trust anyone.' James muttered innocently causing the teenager to snort in appreciation at how right he was. 'Are you gay?' The question that flew out of James' mouth startled Sirius, causing him to loose his calm demeanour. 'Sorry,' James gave a small wave as though to say forget it, 'Just thought how uncomfortable you were when I felt you up, just thought I'd see if you were gay or just someone who got hauled in at the last minute to do this job.' Making up his mind that this wasn't a question being asked for the sake of being nosey but out of genuine concern he'd made him feel uncomfortable. Sirius shook his head as an answer before quickly speaking, cutting off the apology he knew would follow.

'I'm bisexual, haven't really got a preference for gender,' Sirius replied casually and a look of understanding swept over Hummingbirds face.

'Know what you mean, same with me.' He got off the bed and wandered over to the Auror. 'Suppose we'd both better be getting back to work, silver light just came on to tell us if we're not back in a few minutes she's coming to get us and the light flashed red so I have another client waiting.' James explained as he lead the teen outside and to the entrance, Sirius nodding and allowing himself to be taken there, realising he'd spent far too much time there already. It wasn't that odd they'd gotten chatting, not matter how innocently, there was just something about their personalities that clicked, even from the first meeting. They seemed to agree on most subjects and had very similar senses of humour, causing them, or until James had disappeared anyway, to have quite a strong friendship, even while he know the scruffy haired man had a secret.

As the two of them walked into the reception area Hummingbird sent a nod towards Maggie, showing it had been dealt with before giving a small smile to the Auror. He turned to the next client and plastered the same seductive smile he'd used earlier back on his face as he met the young woman.

Sirius shook his head in disbelief at what he was seeing, how could a person like James possibly work in a place like this? He wondered, amazed at his friends ability to keep such a personality such an awful place.

After the teenager had left, James turned back to Maggie, ''Lamp 'gain, gave him the usual scenario.' He explained; she nodded before turning back to her magazine.

'Thought so.' She answered before he disappeared back to his room with his next client.

Finally stepping into his flat, he saw that Remus and Lily were still up. It had taken a while to get the antidote and write up the report of his findings, finding it difficult not to mention names while memories of being in that place bombarded his mind, causing him to struggle to concentrate. Giving up on it and promising the write the final words the when he went back in two days time, he'd booked a few days off to think things through, and headed home, still unsure of what to make of it all.

'Hey guys, how come you're still up?' He asked as he flopped into his armchair, the other two sat reading their books, only looking up as he came in.

'Waiting for you, got kinda worried, you've been gone hours.' Remus explained shortly, rubbing a hand over his eyes, he thought of the best way to tell them.

'You are never going to believe the evening I've had,' Sirius started, catching his friend's interest as he began to tell them what happened.

**A/N: When James calls Sirius a Lamp, it's supposed to be slang for an Auror as they work for the light side, which in muggle terms could be a lamp. Hope that clears it up!**


	7. Confrontations

**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show so please don't sue.**

**A/N: I feel I must also point out the jokes at the end, the credit must go to the internet that so kindly provided them for me! I do not own those also. But please be warned, these jokes aren't really suitable for younger people. Anyways, enjoy! Also, there may be a delay in the next few chapters being done as i have an exam coming up as well as moving back home from Uni, but i'll do my best to upodate as soon as possible!**

**Rockstar-101**-** Thanks, i'm glad you like it! I suppose you'll just have to find out in this chapter!**

**Crystal-unicorn-I probably should have put the note at the top so it was clearer lol! I'll try to update quickly, but as i mentioned above, its going to be a little difficult for the next few weeks.**

**Crazylily-I have to agree, it is odd, but i figured most law enforcements have slang terms so i made this one up, i didn't find it anywhere else!**

The two of them stared at Sirius, disbelief etched all over their faces.

'James is a whore.' Lily asked for clarification, speaking slowly as though this would change the meaning of the words she was speaking. Rolling his eyes again, Sirius nodded, again, putting his head in his hands and groaning, it had been an hour since he had first told his story of how he'd met James that evening, including telling them his nickname, the same one he'd refused to give when they first met.

'Look,' his voice came out muffled as he didn't raise his head, 'Rem, you have the best sense of smell, he's all over me, you should be able to smell him!' He told them exasperatedly. His werewolf friend's eyebrows rose before he gave a slight shrug.

'He is right about that; his smell is all over him.' Remus told Lily, not too sure what to believe. Lily shot up in her seat before crying out.

'You slept with him!' Another groan emitted from their dark haired friend.

'No, I already told you, he kissed me, felt me up, and stood right up close to me, he is a hooker.' He repeated the last part tersely, for the twentieth time it felt. 'And I'll prove it.'

'How?' Lily asked, curious at how he was going to prove this, preposterous accusation, although…maybe there was something to about it…it would explain his last visit to them…and his injuries.

'If we head over to the Bird Call, you'll see Maggie, then all we have to do is confront her.' Lily looked slightly unconvinced, but slowly nodded, Remus reluctantly also agreed.

'When should we go?' Remus asked cautiously.

'Tonight.' Sirius told them firmly, 'it closes at 6am, so if we go about 5.30 Maggie should still be there and it gives us a chance to talk things out.'

* * *

'Can't believe I'm going to a brothel!' Lily muttered, wrapping her cloak around her tightly, it wasn't the warmest of times to be out normally anyway, and at this time of morning, it was especially cold. To her side, Sirius gave a small smirk, while Remus shook his head, she had reflected his thoughts exactly. 'I could be sleeping for Merlin's sake, instead of finding out whether or not a friend may or may not work in a whore house.' 

Reaching the outside of the Bird Call, Sirius opened the door and motioned for his two friends to enter. Glaring at him, he rolled his eyes before going in first while Remus and Lily stood outside motioning for each other to go first. Seeing there was no one at the reception at that exact moment, Sirius strode back outside and dragged both of them inside at the same time, causing them to give him sheepish looks that they had been caught. Sirius shook his head before leaving them near the entrance as he walked over to the desk, seeing where he was going, they joined him, realising they needed to be there to actually see Maggie.

A few moments passed before they heard a door shutting, and much to Lily and Remus' shock, Maggie came into view.

'Welcome to the Bird Call how may-' Maggie cut herself off as she looked up from where she had been looking at the desk, her words failing her as she saw three people although she had only met once she still recognised; a face like Sirius' was very had to forget, especially since she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him since their one, and only, meeting. 'I help you?' She finally got her mouth to work, finishing her sentence weakly.

'We want to see James.' Sirius told her bluntly as she sat down; doing her best to look confused she managed to get the words out.

'I'm sorry, but why would he be here? I'm sure you know what type of place this is.' Sirius gave her a hard look which left no doubt in her mind he knew she was lying.

'I was here earlier, I saw Hummingbird.'

'I thought that boy looked familiar, just couldn't place him!' Maggie groaned, putting her head in her hands as she realised who he had been. There had only been two people who had seen James that night, the woman after the Auror had paid for the entire night narrowing down who it had to have been. 'So what now, you've come to yell at him, and possibly me? Beat him up? Call him, possibly us worthless?' She demanded, finally meeting them in the eye, standing up and glaring at them as though challenging them to do so. Sirius rolled his eyes once more, but it was Lily who spoke instead.

'We're not here to do anything like that; we want to talk with him. He's our friend; we don't care what he works as.' The red head told the young woman fiercely, her temper beginning to come to the surface. Maggie stared at the table in front of her as though thinking very hard about the situation, before reluctantly nodding.

'Alright, you can wait in his room for him I suppose,' she told them slowly as though still thinking through her actions, 'follow me.' Motioning them to follow her, she lead them down the familiar tunnel James had taken Sirius earlier that night, ignoring the moans from behind the thin walls.

Lily and Remus kept to the middle of the corridor, unnerved by the darkened corridor and the sounds around them, slightly puzzled by the different coloured lights that hung above the doors that lead off. Sirius kept slightly ahead, used to being in less than desirable places thanks to his job as an Auror, but still slightly unnerved by it all. After a few minutes, the décor changed dramatically into a much less well kept area with a small corridor with around 20 doors and a fireplace along it. One door mentioned the Showers, one was the Bosses office, another were the toilets and the final labelled one being the meal room; all the others remained blank except for a birds name written on in pen, scrawling across the fake wooden doors. Leading them to a door with 'Hummingbird and Robin' scrawled onto it, she muttered the unlocking charm, a password, and lead them inside the sparsely decorated room.

Lily shuddered as she stepped inside, feeling the coldness of the room seeping through her clothing, causing her to discreetly cast a warming charm, Maggie caught her doing so and gave her a small smile, giving her a subtle nod in agreement. It was one of the problems, one of the many problems, with these room, they could rarely stay warm in the winter, while in the summer they were stifling. It was only the corridors that were adequately heated.

'Make yourselves comfortable.' Maggie indicated towards the bed and the chair in the room, 'I need to go and close up front before I can come back here, it's not as though we'll have any more clients tonight; fully booked.' The young woman explained before exiting the room, leaving behind the three of them.

'Well, this should be interesting.' Remus stated blandly as the three of them looked around the small room and its possessions.

* * *

Pulling on his clothes, James sighed a deep breath of relief that was the final person of the night. His eyelids drooped with exhaustion as he joined the steady trickle of people in the corridors, some clients leaving while others, prostitutes were heading back towards the showers before finally bed and their well earned rest. It was always silent around this time as no one had the energy to even begin to think about starting a conversation let alone try and participate on one. Stepping into the communal showers after leaving his clothing outside, he hissed at the scalding water that cascaded down his body. 

All too soon the water stopped, causing him to sigh in frustration, around him others feeling the same way as they trudged out and headed towards their rooms, not bothering to re-dress, only tying the towels around their waists.

Paying no attention to his surroundings, James dropped his towel and grabbed a pair of boxers and pulled them on, not really hearing the strangled gasp behind him. It was however the wolf whistle that grabbed his attention, causing him to jump in fright, and to spin around for yet another scare. Sitting on his bed were a blushing Sirius and Remus while on the chair that had been pulled over, sat Lily, who also looked embarrassed even though this wasn't the first time he'd stripped in front of her. Leaning against the wall, Maggie gave him a mischievous smirk before speaking.

'Nice ass Potter!' She teased him, over exaggerating licking her lips at him. Glaring at her for not telling him earlier, he stuck his tongue out at her before looking down, unable to meet anyone's eyes, ashamed that they'd found out who he really was.

'Have to agree, not too bad, though if you wanted to turn around and give us another viewing I wouldn't complain!' Sirius broke the ice, shocking almost everyone else, except Maggie who laughed.

'Gotta agree with that, what d'ya say Hummingbird?' Maggie waggled her eyebrows and finally easing the tension in the small room.

'Sorry, but this ass is staying right where it is until tonight when people actually pay for it.' His mouth shut with a click as he realised they may not be entirely comfortable or supportive of his job. But Maggie let them, the other part of his brain fought back; surely she wouldn't have let them in if they were here to beat him? He's an Auror; he could easily have threatened her to let them in.

Seeing the conflicting emotions on her friends face she decided to put him out of his misery, 'They don't care.' She spoke the words so quietly he wondered if he'd actually heard them at all.

'She's right, we don't care about that. We do care about you and if you're in trouble or if you're hurt, but your job isn't who you are, it's just a way to make money. We'd prefer it of course if you did do something else, but it's not as though we've much choice with what you do with your life, so we'll support you in whatever you do. Of course we are a little pissed off you didn't tell us and then ran off for a month, but that's a whole different subject.' James' head shot up, although he could normally be found to put in witty comments or his own opinion on many occasions, that was the longest speech he'd every heard from Remus. Probably surprised him too James thought as he watched the sandy blonde man's emotions flitter across his face.

'You really don't mind me selling my body?' James choked out, still not really believing what he was hearing. Exasperated Lily rolled her eyes.

'Yes we do mind what you're doing, but we're still there for you, we're still your friends!' She told him sternly, leaving no room for argument. Stunned beyond belief, James felt his legs give way beneath him in relief, only just managing to sit on Robin's bed as he tried to hold the tears of joy back. Seeing how emotional her friend was, she decided a change of subject was needed, better start off with the usual conversation she decided before the more mischievous side of her erupted again. Doing her best to keep her face straight, she managed to keep her voice casual as she spoke.

'So, how was the first guy this evening, you know the Lamp?' Lily and Remus looked up puzzled while Sirius looked up at her, meeting her eye. Trying not to laugh, he decided to play along with her, after all who was he to spoil her fun!

'Why did you sleep with a lamp?' Lily asked, being muggleborn, that sentence could not possibly have sounded worse while Remus being a half blood also had the same problem.

'It's slang for an Auror, you know they fight for the Light side, and Muggles use lamps for light so we get known as Lamps.' Sirius explained, while at the same time managing to pass on the message not to say anything in a way only someone who has been friends for a very long time can.

'I didn't sleep with him and you know it!' James told her off, not at all angry, Maggie smiled before coming and sitting on the floor in front of Sirius, leaning back onto his legs. There was one thing Maggie wasn't and that was subtle James laughed inwardly. 'Fine fine, he was alright, just another bloke really.'

'Details I need details!' The brunette cried out overdramatically. 'How far did you get?' She asked eagerly. It still amazed the whore even after all these years she could be this energetic after being awake all night.

'You know the usual for underagers, kiss and a grope.' James was deliberately being reluctant with the details in an attempt to irritate her more.

'James Potter you know exactly what I'm asking, any fireworks with the kiss?' James shook his head.

'More me trying to scare the crap out of him, worked I think.'

'Good package?' Maggie asked cheekily causing Sirius to choke on his breath while Remus and Lily blushed, not wanting to hear the answer. Laughing at his friends' reactions, he didn't say anything but nodded instead; causing a blush to now erupt on the Auror's face while Maggie raised her eyebrows in appreciation.

'Nice! And he had a cute ass to go with it; do I have to wait til he's grown up a bit before I get him?' The young woman asked, hoping to gauge a reaction from the man in her usual blunt way, which was simply to blush more, quite an achievement in her eyes, while his friends simply laughed at his embarrassment.

'Only you Mags; only you.' James answered ruefully before a thought suddenly occurred to him. 'Hang on; you know who it was don't you?' He accused the red Sirius, who could only nod. 'Bugger!' Hummingbird muttered under his breath, 'Do you know him well?'

'Very well.' Padfoot answered causing James to curse again before looking into the other man's face, something seemed to click. How easy it was to talk to the boy, the hair, the eyes…

'It was you, wasn't it?' It was more of a statement than a question. The room erupted into laughter and he realised he'd been had. 'You knew!' He demanded, embarrassed at what he'd said, but managing to find the humour in it. 'No wonder you said you didn't want to have sex!' He exclaimed as he chuckled, everything clicking into place.

'So, I have a nice package…' Sirius waggled his eyebrows suggestively before being hit by the three people around him, which only caused them to laugh harder.

'You can be a real bastard can't you?' James told him good naturedly, chuckling slightly as he did causing the Auror to put on a look of mock anguish.

'You've been talking with my ex's haven't you?' He accused the man over dramatically which only caused more laughter. 'So why are you called Hummingbird?' Sirius finally asked the question that had been on everyone's mind since they found out. Maggie chuckled before motioning for him to explain.

'Well, everyone here gets a Bird name, normally something to do with them or their…technique in bed, for example Robin, my roommate, she's called that as it's a male and female name.'

'And Hummingbird?' Padfoot prodded, causing a mischievous smile to erupt on James' face, now would be an excellent time to see just how comfortable they were talking about sex!

'When I give blow jobs, I always hum, so I got the name Hummingbird.' Lily and Remus looked slightly uncomfortable, but Sirius didn't look as though he could care less, at least none of them had run for the door or looked disgusted.

'Maybe you should ask how Woodpecker, Crow and Blue Tit got their nicknames.' Maggie suggested innocently.

'NO! I think we've gotten the point!' Remus reassured her quickly, a slight red tinge staining his and Lily's cheeks causing the others to laugh as they saw the results of their friends over active imaginations.

The door to the room creaked open; reminding James he really should get it oiled or at least put a silencing charm on it, before spotting his friend.

'Robin! How you feeling? He leapt to his feet, the adrenalin of seeing his friends still keeping him going. The woman was dressed in a simple ankle length night dress and fluffy slippers while her face was covered in make up. The only hint there was something amiss was her adam's apple and her slightly thicker build than most women.

'Much better; just need to rest up for tomorrow night, getting back in the action.' Robin's slightly husky voice replied distractedly as he scrutinised the other people in the room. 'Mmmm, fresh meat: clients or newbie's?' Was the question he asked as he slipped off his slippers and sat on the newly vacated bed. James rolled his eyes as he perched on the edge of his bed.

'Neither: friends.' Robin snorted with laughter.

'Honey, we're hookers an' whores like us don't have friends, just those who'll fuck us and pay us whatever we ask.' Came the response, there was no joking or sarcasm in her voice, only a serious and steady look in her eyes as she said this.

'Then you obviously haven't met us before; he's a friend.' Lily stated firmly, meeting his eyes square on, startling the cross dresser.

'Well then, guess I'd better introduce myself, Robin, and you sir,' the flirtatious smile was back on as Robin looked directly at Remus, 'ever feel like getting rid of some of those urges, I'll be right here for you sweetie, may even give you discount,' she added with a wink, much to Remus' embarrassment.

'Remus Lupin,' he answered before adding 'straight' to clarify his sexuality, causing Robin to chuckle.

'Don't knock it til you've tried it honey!' This got them all laughing.

'Lily Evans.'

'Sirius Black.' The final two of them gave their names, giving a nod in greeting. An awkward silence descended on the group as no one was too sure what to say before Robin finally decided it was time something was said.

'Got a new joke while I was out,' he hinted with a grin, knowing how much Maggie loved to hear new ones, and so wasn't particularly surprised when her eyes lit up.

'Ohhh, c'mon, tell me! Tell me!' she bounced up and down.

'Well, A guy is has just won $75000 at a casino, so orders the biggest room in the hotel and phones down to the receptionist, asking her to find him the best call girl in town. A while later there was a knock at the door, and he opens it to find the most gorgeous woman ever: blonde hair, small red dress; the works. Anyway, he say's to her, down to business, how much for a hand-job?  
The Hooker replies, "$500 for a hand-job." The guy's jaw drops: "$500 dollars, For a hand-job! No hand-job is worth that kind of money!"  
The hooker says, "Do you see that restaurant on the corner?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you see the restaurant about a block further down?"  
"Yes."  
"And beyond that, do you see that third one?"  
"Yes."  
"Well," says the hooker, smiling invitingly, "I own those. And, I own them because I give a hand-job that's worth $500."  
The Guy says, "What the hell? Moneys no object, I'll give it a try." A short time later, the guy is sitting on the bed realizing that he just experienced the hand-job of a lifetime, worth every bit of $500. He is so amazed, he says, "I suppose a blow-job is $1,000?" The hooker replies, "$1,500."  
"$1,500? No blow-job could be worth that."  
The hooker replies, "Step over here to the window, big boy. See that casino just across the street? I own it. And I own it because I give a blow-job that's worth every cent of $1,500."  
The guy, basking in the afterglow of that terrific hand-job, says, "Sign me up."  
Ten minutes later, he is sitting on the bed more amazed than before. He can't believe it but he feels he truly got his money's worth. 'My god that was the best blowjob I've ever had! I've got to know, how much for some pussy?'

'Honey, if I had a pussy I'd own this whole city!'' Robin finished, the others laughed at the joke, understanding the connection between the hooker and the man they were talking to.

'Do you know what a bungee and a hooker have in common?' James asked as the laughter died down, the others shook their heads. 'They're both cheap, fast and if the rubber breaks you're dead!' The laughter began again as they swapped jokes with one another.

Finally though, none of them could keep their eyes open any longer.

'C'mon, I'll take you back to the entrance.' Maggie told them through a badly stifled yawn as she leant heavily on Sirius, struggling to get onto her feet.

'We'll see you around right?' Lily asked, turning to James.

'Do you want to see me?' Hummingbird answered her question with another question. Hitting him over the back of the head, she and the others gave a small sigh.

'I think we've established that,' Lily reminded him exasperatedly; James ducked his head, giving a sheepish expression.

'I'll drop in on Remus when I'm awake enough, maybe we'll all be able to see each other then?' James asked, looking towards the werewolf who nodded, showing he liked the plan.

'Just make sure it's soon.' Remus added seriously.

'And maybe you could come too?' Sirius looked at Maggie, who grinned broadly.

'I'll see what I can do,' the young woman answered before taking them to the main door, their goodbyes to James already finished as he looked to be dropping off to sleep even as the door shut behind them. Letting them stand around for a few moments, Maggie went behind the desk to fetch the key for the main door, as it was combined with a spell to unlock it. As she did so, a man stepped out from the corridor they had just travelled down.

'Maggie, may I enquire as to who these people are?' His soft voice was cold as it cut through the low murmuring that had originally been in the room. He was a tall man with cold grey eyes that seemed to look through a person, dressed in a charcoal, plain robe that revealed little about him.

'They were just leaving, I was about to let them out.' Maggie avoided the question, she was quite sure her boss would absolutely detest it if he found out these people weren't clients.

'That's good to know. You know where my room is, I am expecting you.' He swept out of the room, leaving a cold hollow feeling inside the normally cheerful woman; the smile disappeared from her face.

'You sleep with him?' Sirius asked, hurt that she had led him on so much with all the flirting, only to find out she was seeing someone else. Maggie nodded slowly, trying not to let the tears slip.

'I have to, it's either that or my job, I can't loose the job,' she explained quietly, as though it would make her words less true. Sirius looked a mixture of disappointment and anger that only upset her more, while Remus and Lily looked horrified and disgusted at the thought this cheery woman was being forced to do that.

'He forces you? That's against the law,' Lily began but was cut off quickly.

'And working here isn't exactly the most legal of jobs. Besides, who's really going to care that a whore house receptionist was fired because she wouldn't sleep with her boss,' she snorted at the thought. 'No one would believe it or simply think I deserved it. Don't worry about it, it's my problem not yours.'

'Well, James is our friend which makes you our friend, and therefore or business.' Sirius stated while the other two nodded in agreement.

'Thanks, that means a lot to me, but you really have to go now,' a small smile graced her lips as she all but pushed them out the door. The smile grew as she remembered what they said, they were her friends. Friends. Apart from the people at the Bird Call, she couldn't remember the last time anyone had called her that. Only James knew about what their boss was forcing her to do, and had tried to make her quit, get her out of this place, but really, where would she go? Maggie asked herself, finding herself once again in front of the dreaded door. Slowly opening it, she braced herself for was what was to come, trying not to think of just how tired she was. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her.


	8. Something not quite right

**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show so please don't sue.**

**A/N: I managed to update! In the midst of all the chaos around here, i found my laptop and finally got iit ti upload! Hope you like it, its not one of my favourite chapters, just means i have to do better next time! Anyway, off to clear my bed of junk so i have somewhere to sleep tonight! Packing is so much fun!**

Sitting at his desk, Sirius felt better than he had done in a while. The previous few weeks had been excellent with him and Maggie becoming a lot closer as she had effectively joined the group, although they hadn't actually begun dating; neither happy to start dating when she would have to sleep with her boss later, and so instead settled on flirting as much and as often as possible. James and Lily had also been a development with them exchanging significant looks, but hadn't begun to date because James' reluctance due to his job and that they hadn't really discussed their feelings. His thoughts drifted back to his birthday when the five of them had gotten together, they had already talked about having relationships and decided it was best not to start just yet, but it was then that it really struck home to him and Remus just how bad James' job could get.

'_Hey, sorry I'm late.' James' voice came from the fireplace as he walked out of the floo, seeing Lily, Remus and Sirius sprawled in different positions on the furniture around the room. 'Happy Birthday Padfoot, Maggie will be along in a minute with your present, she just got held up locking up.'_

_The others gave their cheerful greetings in reply._

'_Yey; more pressy's!' Sirius bounced up and down lightly in his seat, giving the impression of a child a Christmas, although maybe in his case it was a child on his birthday!_

'_So that's the reason you wanted us to come!' James joked before dumping his cloak on a peg and carefully lay down on the floor, lying on his stomach._

'_Err James, you know you can sit on a seat, we've all bathed recently.' Sirius looked at him confused._

'_I know,' James replied blandly, 'I just wanted to lie here for a bit though.' Remus shrugged his shoulders and the conversation was dropped, moving onto what they had all been doing since they had seen each other last. Finally the floo roared again and the young woman stumbled out carrying a parcel in her arms while her bag was slung over one shoulder. Like the other wizards and witches in the room, she was wearing thick robes as it was freezing out, the normal temperatures for November._

'_Maggie! You're here, now we can start the party!' Sirius exclaimed, summoning bottles of Butterbeer for everyone. Maggie laughed as she hugged everyone in greeting before sitting next to Sirius on the sofa, handing over the present from her and James. As they hadn't really enough money for anything big, the two of them had decided to give him a joint present._

'_James, why are you lying on the floor?' Maggie asked, spotting where her friend was. He gave her a glare as though telling her to shut up before giving her the same answer he had given earlier. She looked at him with suspicion. 'Who did you sleep with last night?' She finally asked._

'_You should know; you're the one who sent him to me!' James retorted, trying to keep from answering the question, the others just watched as they had a feeling Maggie was much better at handling this than they were. Maggie shook her head._

'_I was on a coffee break when whoever you had came, it was Julia on duty, now who was it?' Maggie had a bad feeling about what had gone on._

'_First it was werewolf guy, he had plenty of stamina!' James replied with a mischievous grin, raising his eyebrows. Maggie gave a chuckle while Remus blushed red, looking away from the amused looks of his other friends. 'And the other…and the other was' James mumbled something no one could make out._

'_James, who was it?' Lily asked, concerned at how he was avoiding the topic, James looked at her with pain in his eyes._

'_Lucius Malfoy I think.' Sirius looked down at his lap, Lucius was married to his cousin, Narcissa with a child due any day, to hear he had been at a brothel, to have been with James, was enough to make him angry._

'_He hurt you didn't he?' Remus stated, it really wasn't a question as he put all the pieces together._

'_Job hazard.' James shrugged it off, 'so when are we starting the party?' He added more upbeat._

'_As soon as you tell me if it was rape or not; it'll get him a permanent ban if he did.' Maggie answered as she pulled out the pot of healing cream from her bag, she never went anywhere without it as you never knew when it was going to come in useful._

'_It wasn't rape; he was just a bit rough, especially after the first guy, I'm fine, really.'_

'_So you don't want the cream then?' Maggie challenged his definition of 'fine'._

'_Fine, my ass hurts like hell, now can I have it?' James admitted defeat, wincing in pain as he stood up._

'_Need a hand?' Maggie asked casually, getting her raised eyebrow looks from all but James._

'_I'll be fine, really.' He assured her as he headed over to the bathroom._

'_Does this happen often?' Remus put forward the question they had all been wondering._

'_Not too often, but it does happen. The alarm tells us if someone is being raped or beaten so we can get them out, but sometimes it's just a bit rough. It's really up to the Bird if they want to continue or if they want to stop it.'_

'_Bird?' Lily questioned the term the other woman used._

'_Why not, it's what they get called by the staff, I mean thy all have Bird names and work at the Bird Call, so why not Birds?' Maggie explained. The others shared a look; who were they to argue with that logic? A few minute later James reappeared, moving with a lot more ease then he had been before, and passed the cream back to Maggie before lying on the floor again._

'_It takes a bit before it really works properly,' James explained as he lay back down. Remus and Sirius looked shaken at what had happened while Lily looked mostly concerned, she had already seen his injuries once and knew they could get pretty bad._

Sirius had to smother a laugh as the memory of when he opened his present from them, only those two would buy him the bisexuals Karma Sutra as well as supplies and toys for both male and female partners! There had been a lot of blushing from him while his friends were in hysterics at his reaction, apparently they had already been informed of his gifts and even added to it when they found out! He was going to have fun with their birthdays when they came up!

A presence behind him caused the shaggy haired to turn, finding a fellow Auror behind him, Kingsley Shacklebolt along with an older man and woman who looked as though they had been through far too much grief in their life.

'Black, these are Mr and Mrs Potter; they're here about their son who went missing a few years back.'

'Please, sit down,' Sirius motioned for them to take the seats next to his desk before giving a nod to Kingsley to say he had it. 'Could you tell me your sons name so I can get the file on him?' He asked them gently.

'James, James William Potter.' Mrs Potter answered, 'we've been here once a year every year trying to find out what happened to him, but no one has found any trace of him, its as though he doesn't exist.' She added, trying not to cry. Sirius looked stunned, what were the chances that someone with the same name and looks weren't related. The James he knew looked very similar to these people. He summoned the file from the main store and opened it up, reading what had been written.

The James in the file was fitted his James perfectly, they both went to Hogwarts, were the same age and even the photo looked similar to him, but it wasn't the most modern photo so it was slightly harder to tell, but the resemblance was evident. Apparently James had gone missing just after turning 18 and leaving Hogwarts, no one had seen him since he let to go out with some friends. The file seemed far too incomplete though, the friends were never questioned, nor even named, and the previous Aurors assigned to this task had barely bothered to do anything, attributing it to another rich kid who'd run off. All of it smelt like a cover up.

'Mr and Mrs Potter, I understand these must be questions that you've been asked hundreds of times, but I must ask them again. I here, it mentions he was out with friends when he went missing, can you recall their names?' The Potters looked at each other, deep in thought.

'No, I can't,' Mrs Potter looked confused. 'I know I should remember them, they were always at the house, one of them even lived with us after running away from home himself, but it s strange, it feels as though everytime I try to remember, the memory just slips through my fingers.'

'I feel the same.' Mr Potter confessed, this only worried Sirius even more, something far more sinister than just a missing boy, or not so missing as it turned out, was going on here. Even if this was a simple runaway case and they could remember the names of the friends, which sounded suspicios in itself, there was far too little in the file to even report him missing, let alone the circumstances of his disapperance.

'Can you tell me if he had any problems, any reason he may have run away or something similar to that. It doesn't sound likely, but that's the only view I'm getting from this file.' Sirius confessed.

'No, he was always so happy, he even liked a girl, but they hadn't started dating when he, when he disappeared, he was just plucking up the courage to ask.' She gave a sad smile as she recalled it, but the name and looks of the girl still evaded her grasp.

Searching through the file, he still couldn't find any reference to what he had just been told; it was almost as if they had never been interviewed before.

'Have you been asked questions concerning this case?' Sirius finally asked, turning to face them completely, the Potters looked surprised.

'Yes, on many occasions. Each time we've been told someone will investigate the case, and every year we return to be asked more questions and our son stays missing.' Mrs Potter told him tearfully.

'Well not this time, I may have a lead on James.' Sirius revealed, the delight on their faces making it worthwhile to tell them that. Their faces lit up and the news seemed to make them at least 10 years younger, as though a great weight had been lifted form them.

'Do you know where he is?' Mrs Potter demanded.

'I can't tell you the details, but I hope to be able to tell you in a few days, if not sometime this week.'

'Thank you,' Mr Potter shook his hand hard as they stood up, 'thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to us.' After they had left, Sirius took the file to Moody who had similar suspicions when Sirius told him he thought there was something more sinister going on, especially if the two James Potters were In fact the same people.

'Alright Black, I'll give you something's fishy about this case. You say you recognise a few people from the Bird Call?' Moody demanded gruffly, Sirius nodded. After meeting James a few times in the brothel, Maggie and Hummingbird had pointed out a few others, giving them names, some had offered their services, for a fee of course while the remaining few just greeted them, treating them like normal people. While he may not know all their names, the majority he could recognise their faces after he had memorised them in case he came across them in the street or Auror headquarters, under arrest for a crime or reporting it. 'Grab Shacklebolt and Evers, go over all missing persons and see of there are any other files. If there is something bigger, more missing people will be at the Bird Call, if you're wrong, haul Potter in here for questioning, leave nothing unturned.

Giving a crisp nod, Sirius grabbed the other two Aurors and took them down to the records room and taking out all the files from the previous 10 years, the time the Bird Call had opened, dividing up the vast quantity of missing persons between them. Several hours later, the trio entered Mad-Eyes office, each with a pile of files.

'80 people match the description of Potters file, and 19 of them I have seen in the Bird Call.' Sirius stated, laying out the papers.

'Unfortunately it's hard to tell which ones are related and which simply don't have the information as there is none.' Kingsley added as he placed his pile down.

'We may have to consider if these people are being forced to work there, a number may at different brothels across the country.' Evers finished before pulling out a file on the owner of the brothel.

His name was Thomas Riddle, who had married Julia Joy at the age of 20, had vast amounts of wealth and owned 20 brothels around the country.

'I think I've seen enough, we may have 80 possible names here but that's not to say there aren't more. Bring in everyone, the whore and the boss. If there is something wrong there, we'll find out.' Moody decided before looking at the three men. 'I'll be sending in only the top Aurors, I have the feeling that we may have some bust bulbs in our lamp service,' he added grimly. It hit all of them hard, no one liked dirty Aurors, especially the Aurors themselves; it gave all of them a bad name. Leaving the room with their boss, they began the preparations for the strike, deciding on the night as that would be when everyone was in.


	9. Beginnings of answers

**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show so please don't sue.**

**A/N: Yey! I managed to update! I've fiished my exams, moved home and all the chaos has finished, if you leave out me trying to find a job...oh well! I'll try to update more frequently, but no promises!**

**Crazy-lily: Yep, finally managed to update! I suppose the main word in that is finally! Thanks for your review!**

**Crystal-unicorn: Glad you have some suspicions, guess you'll just have to wait and see if your right! Thanks for reviewing!**

**The-missing-marauder: Glad you think its original, I was worried it would be an overdone idea. Don't worry about the sentance, it made perfect sense, you should see some of the sentances I use! Thanks for the review.**

Stepping out of his room, James followed his nightly ritual of joining the throngs of whores as they made their way to their rooms. Walking inside his room, he quickly changed the normally plain, white room into a hospitable, cosy bedroom, perfect for that night. All too soon for his liking the light turned colour and he was leading another client into the small room, a man again. It wasn't that surprising for him, as he found a lot more men came to the Bird Call than women, which meant although he enjoyed the company of women, it was rarer.

James quickly began to undress the older man; this one was around 50, double his age, before settling down onto his knees, starting to live up to his nickname.

* * *

Sirius and the group of Aurors Moody was commanding waited outside the door until Sirius' boss gave the nod. Going into the reception area, he wasn't surprised to see Maggie in there, but to her credit she didn't act as though she knew him. 

'What the hell is going on here?' She demanded, getting up and looking angry at the disruption of business, the waiting clients headed for the door so they couldn't be recognised.

'We're here to take all the prostitutes, you and your boss in for questioning.' Moody told her gruffly before one of the younger Aurors gave her a portkey, instantly transporting her to the detention centre they had set up at the Ministry, not allowing her to protest at the intrusion or to ask why they were being taken away. Moody gave out the orders, and each of them were sent to different corridors and rooms with the orders to get the prostitutes to the Headquarters, while the clients were allowed just to leave as there was no sign they had anything to do with the case.

At his first assigned room, Sirius saw the light was still red. Thank goodness was all he could think as he stepped inside. The woman was dressed in a tight corset and short skirt while looking far older than she probably was, he was quite sure her name was Raven referring back to her hair and skin colour. After telling her who he was, he quickly placed the portkey in her hand and she was gone. One down, three to go he murmured to himself as he moved onto the next room.

It seemed to be his night as this room wasn't being used either, although he did have few problems getting Robin to co-operate. The final room however, his luck ran out. The light was purple, it was being used. Taking a deep breath, he knew he had to go in, Moody would not accept any delays just because there was a client in there.

He gave a sharp rap on the door in warning, not that he thought they would hear it and entered the room, cringing at the sight before him.

On his knees in front of him was a bed of hair that couldn't be mistaken for anyone else's but his friend, James Potters; while in front of Hummingbird was an older man he didn't recognise.

'Aurors!' He called out, putting on his serious mask that he normally did for work. The two of them leapt apart as though burned and the stranger hurriedly clothed himself while James stared at the Auror in shock. 'You may leave,' Sirius instructed the man, who didn't need to be told twice. Sirius meanwhile walked over to his friend, and with an apology, placed the portkey in his hands, taking the prostitute to the cells where the other Birds from the brothel were being held.

* * *

James looked around in shock at the familiar faces he found himself with as he tried to regain his footing, the effects of the portkey slowly fading. Spotting Maggie, he quickly hurried over to her. 

'Hey Mags, any idea what's going on?' James asked her as the two of them headed over to the wall, sitting down beside each other.

'Dunno, big bunch of Lamps came in, Sirius included,' Jams winced at this, 'next thing I know is all the customers get let out and I'm being port keyed here. All I got told was we was being questioned 'bout something. What about you?'

'Doing some client and then Sirius came in,' Maggie choked back a chuckle at the thought of Sirius' face at walking in on this before motioning for him to continue, 'and same thing, wound up here, wherever here is.'

'I think we're at the Ministry, in their cells, but that's a guess.' Maggie answered with a shrug, closing her eyes and leaning against James. It hadn't been a long night but it was likely to turn into one, may as well get a nap while she could.

'You're probably right, wonder what we did?' James murmured, there wasn't much Maggie could say to that, but it was most certainly the most prominent thought in all their minds. It felt like hours before finally the door to the large room was opened, and a small handful of Aurors entered. A silence descended in the room as all the Birds turned to the intrusion, standing up so they could get a better look at what was happening; maybe now they would get some answers.

'Ay, what we doin' 'ere lamps?' One of the Whores called out from the small crowd. The grizzled Auror stepped forward from the small group and James recognised him as Mad Eye Moody from Sirius' description. His friend wasn't there though; he wasn't to sure whether to be thankful or not taking into consideration how they last met.

'You are not under arrest or in any danger of doing so, so get the idea out of your heads.' Moody stated to begin with.

'So can we go then?' Another voice called out. Moody shook his head.

'I'm sorry, but each of you needs to be questioned about another matter entirely, after that, you might be able to leave.' Moody answered gruffly, giving nod to his fellow Aurors to begin.

The slightly older of them stepped forward with a list.

'Could Potter, James, Luca, Tiffany, Hark, Aria and Jackson, June please step forward.' He asked, putting the list into his pocket. The named Birds slowly made their way over to the door, there wasn't much point in arguing the point, it would only cause more hassle for them and maybe make the Lamps want to arrest them or worse, no matter what Moody claimed.

Giving a reassuring smile to Maggie, James stepped outside the room and was lead to a far smaller room with only a desk and two chairs along with Moody. Slouching down on the chair, James faced the head Auror before speaking.

'So, if we aren't under arrest, why are we here? I've lost a night's earnings because of this.' James stated plainly, from the stories Sirius had told, this was not a man who messed or danced around a subject.

'We need to clear some things up about the Bird Call and its workers. Firstly, state your full name.' James rolled his eyes, still no answers he thought moodily, maybe if he played along maybe he'd give something back.

'James William Potter.'

'Parents names.' James thought carefully, of course he knew their names, he had to. They were his parents, everyone knows their parents names…and yet, their names just slipped through his fingers.

Seeing the thoughts whizzing through the younger mans face, but not answering, Moody noted it down before moving on. 'Wizarding school.'

'Hogwarts.' James stated clearly, trying to ignore the fact he couldn't remember his parent's names.

'Why did you join the Bird Call?' Moody moved onto the more in depth questions. James shrugged his shoulders in response.

'I needed the money; it was either that or starve.' He mentioned casually, his eyes wandering around the room in boredom. Was that all they wanted to know? Why he became a whore! He lost a night's earnings because of this! Moody just gave a nod as he wrote another note, not bothered at all by the answer.

'Who were your friends before you joined the Bird Call?' James looked at him blankly, what the hell were they asking these questions for? Why was their life's history necessary? He scanned his memory, he must have had some friends, he didn't remember ever being lonely at Hogwarts, so obviously he must have some friends, and yet…it was just like when he asked about his parents, the information simply wasn't there. Moody gave an understanding nod as though he was expecting this causing a surge of anger to ripple through James.

'Look, what the hell is going on here? I've been nothing but cooperative and you've given me nothing! Now, I want to know, why is my history and family so important?' James demanded, getting to his feet. Moody simply rolled his fake eye at this, not at all surprised at the outburst and instead motioned for James to sit down once more. James slumped in the seat, his eyebrow raised in demanding to know what was going on.

'You were listed as missing 5 years ago by your parents, Lucille and Henry Potter. You disappeared one night and never returned.' James gasped in shock, the names felt slightly familiar, but as though from a dream and not from his own life. The thought of him being missing since he was 19 was ridiculous, it had to be, there was no way he could be a missing person with parents, he had been on the streets at 19, one step from starvation, that was the entire reason he started to work at the Bird Call, there was no other reason why he would sell his own body.

'I trusted Sirius when he told me you were trustworthy, now I'm not sure I should have.' James stated plainly, deciding he wasn't going to believe this story. Moody still didn't look surprised, did this guy expect everything?

'Then let me take some samples, prove what I'm saying, and I'll show you the file we're working with.' James nodded reluctantly; it was the perfect opportunity to disprove all of this nonsense.

* * *

Remus sat in his favourite armchair with his book lying in his lap. When he had come back from the Bookshop, no one had been home, only a note from each of his housemates telling him they were going to working a lot for the next few days and not to worry. This wasn't the first time it had happened, so he just accepted it, although there was something odd in that there weren't any hints as to why they were working so late. 

Oh well, he thought to himself, maybe he'd see either Maggie or James the next day, they sometimes popped in to see him, but for now, he could at last enjoy his new book without Sirius interrupting him every few minutes. He gave a smile before emerging himself into the thick novel.

* * *

Lily rubbed her eyes tiredly, it had been three days since the raid on the Bird Call, and all the Birds were still being held in the large cell as the experiments on the samples was talking place. It had taken most of those days to get through all the interviews, some only lasting a few hours while some lasted far longer, but then the real work started as the samples were compared to samples from normal, everyday people taken at random from a variety of places. It had felt like every few minutes new samples were being given to her to sort out and catalogue, her team was being swamped by data. 

The testing of samples was a speciality of hers and finding hidden things in bodies such as poisons, potions or spells. Although this work was rarer, and so most of the time she worked simply as a Healer, only using her talents when there was a crisis, which fortunately didn't occur too often, but when it did, she had a team of similar Healers ready to solve the problem.

Staring at the sample of blood, she blinked tiredly, before jerking awake. There it was; the difference. There was a slight difference between the control sample and the prostitutes' samples, so small it was far too easy to miss.

'Hayley, Nick, Karen, I found it!' she cried out excitedly. The other members of her team crowded around her table, all looking at the flaw she had spotted.

'I think she's right, there is definitely a difference!' Hayley cheered before grabbing Nick and beginning to ballroom dance through the lab much to Karen and Lily's amusement. It had been a long three days, and although their work wasn't finished, this was certainly a good start.

With the cheering still behind her, Lily chuckled as she flooed to the Auror department; she finally had some news, although an idea to what it was, let alone an antidote was still a way off, for now, they would take anything they could.

Grinning, she stepped into Moody's office where the other Aurors on this case were waiting, before going to his desk and passing over the results. The grins spread between them as the news was passed around. Finally, a direction for them to take.


	10. The antidote

**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show so please don't sue.**

**Crazylily: Glad you think so!**

**Crystal-unicorn: Have you been peaking at my chapter plans? lol! Guess you'll find out this chapter!**

**rockstar-101: Thanks, hope this one is equally as good!**

The members of the Bird Call had finally been moved to a sectioned off area in St Mungo's, away from the general public in case whatever the anomaly was, was contagious. To Lily and her team, it seemed to be a mixture of a potion and a spell, the spell causing the anomaly while the potion held it in place, and after the discovery of this, progress moved very quickly as they realised it was inhibiting certain memories. It seemed that the person was hit by the spell, and then the potion stopped it from moving, so the damage could get no worse, but also so the blocked memories would not be able return on their own, the only problem they were having now was to try and reverse it.

* * *

'I spy with my little eye something beginning with-' Maggie started, more bored than she had ever felt before, as her eyes roamed the large, empty dorm they had been given to share, males in one, females in the other, although by day they were allowed to roam between the two rooms and the livingroom out front, where most of them were now. 

'Beds.' James cut her off, they had been playing for so many hours they had run out if things several times over, and instead of going back to the really obscure things, such as the louse on the curtain, they were once again going back to the more obvious objects. Maggie gave a sigh and a nod as she accepted he got it right again.

'I'm so bored!' She stretched the word as the young woman flung her arms out as though it would emphasise her point, James' head flopped back and banged against the wall they were leaning against.

'Tell me about it!' James agreed, closing his eyes and hoping when he opened them again he would be anywhere but inside these four dull walls, a nice tropical island would be good.

'Well, I'm sat in a plain and very dull room with the people I see everyday since I work with, only all but us are in the other room, but normally I also eat and live with them, and we are waiting to find out what memories of ours have been taken as well as why the hell someone would do it, so until then we are trapped here in case its infectious since they can't figure out how we got the potion so regularly cos none of us have been taking potions recently.' Maggie recited before finally taking a breath, James rolled his eyes, he should have known better than to use a rhetorical question around her in Maggie's state. With their boredom, Maggie was willing to answer any questions he put forward, simply to pass the time. 'You know, why don't we redecorate the rooms ourselves? It's not as though we don't know how to change interior considering how often we do it at The Bird Call.' Maggie suggested, her eyes glinting mischievously, James returned the look. Pulling out their wands, the chose two walls each, opposite each other and so they would each have two walls to create their display on, they then switched their colours, Maggie choosing to change it to a tropical scene full of different, brightly coloured birds while James decided to bring the sight of Hogwarts to all, and so the castle illuminated by a full moon shone through the room.

Grinning at each other at clashing scenes they had created, they sat back and admired their work before looking at the plain bedding they had been given. James quickly turned each of the pillows and duvets into a deep blue colour before Maggie charmed each person's bird to appear on their bedding.

'Damn.' James muttered after they had finished admiring their work. Maggie looked at him puzzled.

'What?' She looked vaguely concerned, James met her gaze.

'I'm bored again.' James stated, Maggie sighed as she realised he was right.

'Floor?'

'Floor.' James agreed as the two of them together redecorated the floor. Instead of the pale green tiles, there was now a large swirl, emanating from the centre of the room with reds, yellows and purples dazzling the room, and clashing well with the wall and bed covers.

'Chaos…' Maggie started before James carried on.

'Destruction…'

'Eye wateringly bright…'

'And together hideous…'

'Our work here is done.' They chorused with a chuckle before their faces fell once more as their laughter faded.

'I'm bored again.' James pulled a face and Maggie snorted.

'You know what the best things are about this?' She put forward, a small smile on her lips as she thought about their situation. James shook his head.

'Being destructive in a room where no one will care what you are doing?' He suggested causing Maggie to roll her eyes.

'Idiot!' She retorted good naturedly. 'How about getting a bed, a roof over your head AND free food without having to work a night.' Maggie told him cheerfully.

'I think I suddenly like this boredom!' James gave a grin as he relaxed slightly; Maggie gave a chuckle as she too relaxed.

'Me too, no more Riddle, s'nice to be away from him.' Before James had a chance to answer, the door opened, revealing Robin standing at the door, which lead away from the bedrooms, and into the livingroom that had been provided for them to stay in during the day, giving them some time out of the dorm's.

'Honeys, you're needed in the main room; Lamps are here with a cure.' Robin told them before eyeing the work they had done on the room. 'Nice work, maybe you should become decorators.' She told them cheerfully before going back into the other room, expecting them to follow. James stood up first, adjusting his pale blue medical robe they had provided before offering a hand up to Maggie, who accepted it gracefully, however unlike James' robe, hers was pastel green. James motioned for her to go first, rolling her eyes; Maggie gave James a shove towards the door.

Going outside, their eyes widened when they realised it was Moody, Sirius and Lily standing there, waiting for them. Leaning against a wall near to the room they had just exited, they waited for the information. Lily was the one who spoke.

'We have here the antidote which will dissolve the spell and counteract the potion given to you over the years. We are almost certain it was concealed in your food since it is the only thing everyone had in common and tests showed it was present in a number of foods.' Sirius carried on what was about to happen.

'So now, I will be taking males into one dorm to give you your potion while Healer Evans will give it to the females.' Most people in the room nodded, once they were given this potion they were free to go. It obviously wasn't infectious and if what they were saying was true, they would all be free to go in a few moments. 'Any volunteers to go first?' Sirius asked and was overwhelmed with volunteers.

James rolled his eyes, if he waited to last, then at least he would be able to talk to Sirius and it wasn't as though he was in any hurry to get it over with, what if he didn't like what he remembered? Sharing a glance with Maggie, he could see she felt the same as him.

Sirius and Lily shared a glance and gathered up the materials they needed before entering the two rooms. Sirius could only shake her head in amusement at the colours of the floor and walls, not forgetting the beds. He could easily see which James' bed was, with the Hummingbird prominently displayed. There were only two people who could possibly have done this, he thought with a grin. He would have to remember this and never leave them alone and bored in his house. Ever!

With a smirk, he stuck his head out of the door towards his two friends.

'Nice decorating!' Sirius waggled his eyebrows at them, causing them to grin and laugh before he disappeared inside again.

* * *

Sirius rubbed his eyes tiredly, he had lost count of how many people he had administered the antidote to before handing them off to another Auror. That Auror was the one who reintroduced them to the person who reported them missing, if they were still alive, or any family members or friends they could find. They had managed to bring in one Auror for every two prostitutes, making sure everything was in order. 

It was strange, after the person had been given the antidote; it seemed to free not only their memories but those of their friends and family as well. It was as though the spell traced through all of the magical ties that exist between people, the bonds that forged and tied friends and the blood, as well as ties that linked family. There was a difference between the bonds though, Sirius mused, he supposed it was it was due to blood; although there were magical bonds between friends, the better the friends, the better and stronger the tie, but blood was always there and impossible to snap (although like friendship bonds, the stronger the relationship the stronger the bond), especially when dealing with blood bonds. It seemed that although the potion erased all memories of friends, it couldn't erase parent's memories of their children, even if it could do to the children, mostly due to the extra potion they were being fed with. If the parents had been given it, then they too would never have noticed anything was amiss.

Going to the door, Sirius waved in the last person, just as Lily waved in her last female, they exchanged bemused, but tired looks, of course it had to be James and Maggie left. The two of them grinned knowing exactly what the Auror and Healer where thinking.

'I think you know why you're here.' Sirius asked wryly as he measured out the potion, pouring it into a goblet.

'To chat about old times? My superior decorating skills?' James joked, causing Sirius to chuckle before handing over the potion. James looked at it nervously. 'You sure it will be okay?'

'It'll be fine James, everyone else reacted fine with it and are now with their parents and friends, your parents can't wait to see you.' Sirius told him reassuringly, placing a hand on James' arm in comfort. James gave a smile at the gesture; he knew everything was fine between them after earlier that week when Hummingbird had been brought in. Taking the goblet, he gulped down the foul tasting liquid, why couldn't they have at least made it taste nice? Chocolate would have been brilliant. With Remus' influence on everyone with his chocolate addiction and firm belief that chocolate heals everything, he was sort of disappointed and surprised the potion didn't taste of chocolate!

A calm, soothing wave seemed to slosh through his head as images of friends and family that had long been suppressed flooded back. Sirius, Lily, Remus, his mum and his dad, he knew them, he remembered them, that meeting in the bookshop wasn't the first time he had met them all, they were best friends at Hogwarts, the Marauders, Animagus' together, roaming the grounds on full moons with a werewolf, Remus.

He was Prongs, not Hummingbird, not a bird at all, but a Stag, Prongs. He remembered. He could remember summers with his parents, being taught to fly by his father, how to cook by his mother; he remembered when Sirius ran away to come and live with him and his parents at the end of the fifth year, when Remus and Lily's parents both died and when they had all met on the Hogwarts express all those years ago, he remembered how much he loved Lily, but never had the courage to ask her out. 'Siri?' He breathed, and their eyes met.

'Jimmy,' Sirius answered breathlessly, he could hardly believe they had been friends, brothers, and yet he had forgotten it all, including his parents, the Potters. No wonder he had felt so close to James in the time they had been friends, even at their first meeting at the bookshop, or rather their most recent meeting, and why he had felt such familiarity with the Potters when they entered his cubical. The two men met each other half way as they clung to one another as though they would never see one anther again. 'I can't believe I forgot you,' Sirius' muffled voice reached James ears.

'Me neither, guess we have that bloody spell to thank for it.' James muttered before finally pulling apart. Before either could say anything, a red headed blur flew into the room and wrapped herself around James, tears streaming down her face.

'Oh James, I'm so sorry, I forgot you, I loved you and I remembered nothing about you.' She sobbed.

'I know, same with me, but I guess we truly loved each other, I mean, we both fell again even without our memories.'

'I guess,' Lily gave a weak smile, fiercely wiping away her tears.

'Mag's, you alright?' James asked the brunette who was staying back a little bit. She gave a shaky nod, they all realised they hadn't known her before being introduced to them; her past was a complete mystery to them.

'Later, we can talk about it then.' Maggie told them, there was no need for them to know yet she was actually an orphan and had never had any friends before James, a loner who had steadily gone unnoticed through Beauxbaxtons while bouncing from foster home to foster home in France after her parents died. They had been killed in an accident in while on holiday, and instead of being returned home to England, she had been kept there.

James nodded, but gave her a look which promised they _would_ be talking later.

'C'mon, we can catch up and make nice later but I believe there are some people who have been looking forward to seeing you for the last 5 years, they never gave up or forgot.' Sirius interrupted them; knowing Lucille and Henry Potter had been waiting for a long time to see James.

'My parents,' James could hardly believe it; he was going to see his parents again.

'This way,' Sirius motioned for him to leave through a door at the back that hadn't been there earlier. James gulped, but steadied himself, after all they were his parents, how could they not accept him, especially after all this time of looking for him, but then again, he was a prostitute, hardly a profession for a rich pureblood heir.

'They till love you, they aren't going to care what you've done, they love you far too much to care.' Reassured by Sirius' words, he gave a small smile to them before leaving the room.

Outside, James recognised them immediately; it was hard not to notice the same shock of Potter hair on his fathers head and the kind eyes that looked so similar to his own on his mothers face.

'Mum? Dad?' James startled them as he spoke.

'James!' Lucille cried before running to her son, wrapping her arms around him. Henry wasn't far behind as he finished the Potter bundle, their tears mingling in with one another.

* * *

Inside the dorms, Sirius pulled Maggie into his arms whispering it would be okay. She gave him a smile; she'd be okay as long as Sirius was with her.

'What'll happen now, who did this to us?' Maggie finally asked after a few minutes of silence, Sirius gave a frustrated sigh.

'From what we can tell, it was Riddle and Julia, he put the spell on everyone so as to have a good supply of prostitutes for all his whore houses, only thing was, he didn't want anyone to leave,' Sirius explained what they had found so far.

'So he took away most of our memories so we would think we had nothing so wouldn't ever leave. Only thing was, I had nothing to begin with.' Maggie told them sadly as she slumped onto one of the beds, coincidently Hummingbirds bed, or rather Prongs bed now.

'You may not have had anything then, but you've got us now, and you've had James with you for years, you aren't alone now.' Lily reassured her, before adding mischievously, 'and now Riddle is out of the picture, you'll certainly have Sirius, if you can handle him that is.' Taking the glint from Lily, Maggie looked the other man up and down.

'Yeah, I think I can handle him, besides, he has a cute ass, even James admitted it, and according to him, he's got a good package too!' Maggie and Lily laughed as Sirius flushed red at this before pulling the woman towards him and kissing her soundly on the lips.

'Yeah, I could definitely get used to that!' Everyone had to laugh at Maggie's statement this time.

'We'd better go home and tell Remus the good news.' Lily told them as she headed towards the door. Sirius wrapped an arm around Maggie before following the red head.

'Hey Maggie; where were you planning to live from now on? Not at the Bird call hopefully.' Sirius asked as they reached the outside. Maggie breathed in the fresh air for the first time in a while; they had been inside for far too long.

'I don't know, probably, it's not as though I've anywhere else to go.'

'We won't let you go back there.' Lily stated firmly, much to Maggie's amusement.

'And where would you like me to stay?'

'With us.' Sirius replied with a grin.

'You're asking me to move in already? Isn't that a bit unusual?'

'What about us _is_ usual? You've worked at a brothel, I'm an Auror, you were forced to sleep with your boss until we took him in, found out he drugged you all when we questioned him under truth potions, and then threw him in Azkaban before his trial, and then we had to find a cure for the potion. So will you now be my girlfriend and move in with me, Lily and Remus.'

'Well when you put it like that, who needs normal? And I'd love to, on both accounts; moving in and the other yes.' Sirius grinned before kissing her one more time.

'We'd better tell Remus about all of this.'

'What about rent though?' Maggie suddenly looked worried; she most certainly didn't have enough money for anything large. Sirius Lily laughed.

'I inherited so much money I bought the house, don't worry about anything!' Sirius told her as they headed to the cottage, diverting by the Bird Call to collect all of her belongings. Remus was grateful for the news of the developments and welcomed Maggie like another member of the family.

In Maggie's opinion, she thought as she kissed her new boyfriend, this was a pretty good day!


	11. Facing pasts moving on with the future

**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show so please don't sue.**

**A/N: crystal-unicorn: Don't worry, there will be a happy ending chapter, just one more to go! Yey! **

**crazylily: Ooh, that sounds bad! So glad the only graduation ceremony i will ever have is in 2 years time! Glad this story made your day a bit better!**

'This is the place.' Lily told the group as they stood outside a large flat block. 'Second floor, room E.' Sirius shrugged and led them through the front door to the lift, his arm around Maggie in the lead with Lily and Remus following. Reaching the correct floor, they could hear shouting from the room James said he was staying in from the moment they doors opened, he was surprised the neighbours weren't complaining.  
James had been to visit them each week since they had gotten their memories back, as well as a few extra visits with Lily for both dates and to check he didn't have any sexually transmitted diseases. He had been more fortunate than some others in that he was clean, but others hadn't been so lucky, the only thing he was going to have, was a weaker immune system from being pumped full of those potions for so long.

James and Maggie had chatted about her history during one of his first few visits, making sure she was alright, and reassured her that she wasn't going to be alone again, they were friends and that wasn't going to change. James and Remus had also caught up on times, reaffirming their friendship.

It had only been in the last two weeks though that James had finally moved out of his parents house, deciding it was time to try and do things on his own, and it was a idea Lucille and Henry supported, as long as he owled every two days and came for Sunday lunch every week!

Deciding enough time had gone by for James to have moved in properly, they decided to go and visit his new flat, which was the reason they were now about to knock on his door.

'I think maybe we ought to wait for them to stop arguing.' Remus suggested as they recognised James yelling at a woman, who was giving just as much back, and none of it pleasant.

'YOU THINK I REALLY WANT A WHORE LIVING IN MY PREMISES, JUST ONE WRONG STEP AND I'LL CHUCK YOU OUT ON THE STREETS MYSELF! I HAVE NO INTEREST IN FILTH LIKE YOU, AND IF YOU DARE TO BRING IN YOUR '_CLIENTS_' I'LL CALL THE AURORS!'

'I think this has gone on far too long.' Lily decided tightly, Remus nodded, she had absolutely no right to say that to their friend, especially since it was all lies. Sirius grimly placed the key into the door, he had copied James' key the last time he had been over, and opened the door to find a very upset looking James and a furious woman yelling at him, her tirade still hadn't finished.

'What the hell is going on here?' Sirius demanded, eyeing the woman coldly. She froze and glared at Sirius before turning back to James again.

'Get out, now! I told you, bring your clients here and that would be it, fag!' The woman demanded; she looked furious while James froze, it didn't seem to be the first time the two of them had this argument about James being a prostitute, but this was most likely the furthest it had ever gone.

'Excuse me, I don't know who the hell you are, but I am not here as a 'client' for James, and to clear that lie up, he is not one now. So would you like to explain why you are harassing and persecuting one of your tenants?' Sirius crossed his arms and stood in front of James, as though to protecting him, while Remus, Maggie and Lily went over to their friends side, asking if he was okay. James shook his head, he may be getting used to those kinds of remarks, but it didn't make it hurt less.

'Who the hell do you think you are? I'm his landlord, I have every right for protecting my hard working tenants who do an honest days work. I may have to accept his money so he can live here, but that doesn't mean in won't throw that whore out onto the streets where he deserves!' The woman turned her anger towards Sirius while James held back his friends, knowing Sirius was more likely to have a cooler head due to his Auror training, but then again, he was very protective of his brother.

'I am Auror Black and James is my best friend, and I am most certainly not his _client_ nor is he a prostitute.' Sirius his voice turning cold, along with his eyes; James knew his landlord didn't stand a chance now, and was most certainly in trouble. She looked slightly abashed when he mentioned his profession, but carried on regardless, another mistake on her part in the Marauders, and Maggie's opinion.

'I know he's one of those whores, he stays up at night late, sleeps in the day, he works at the Bird Call, that Merlin awful brothel. I've read the papers, I know exactly who he is and I have no want of a whore sleeping in my flats, in my beds and under my roof, polluting good honest people.' Sirius' voice only got frostier as his eyes narrowed.

'I can assure you James is not a prostitute, and even if he were, if he is paying you rent, then you should be respecting him not putting him down because of who you think he is.' The woman looked slightly abashed at this, turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

'You alright James?' Sirius asked as they all made their way to different chairs, Maggie next to Sirius and Remus and Lily on the other sofa while James sat on the armchair.

'Yeah, I'll be fine.' James answered quietly, refusing to meet any of their eyes; he was hoping they wouldn't find out how he had been treated since that bloody awful Rita Skeeter had published their names in the Daily Prophet. His parents and friends had been furious, and with the Potters influence, she had been fired from her job for the invasion of privacy and printing false information. Many of her stories were being reinvestigated, especially looking at how truthful her stories were, and it looked as though she was going to spend a few years in Azkaban for her false reporting. James couldn't be happier, she had made his, and many other lives miserable with her stories.

'James, what's this?' Maggie demanded; her eyes fixed on a list that she had picked up from the sofa before sitting down. 'James! These are names of brothels!' She exclaimed, her voice rising in pitch, Sirius snatched the list out of her hands and his eyes widened as he read down.

'James?' Lily asked, seeing he wasn't going to answer, betrayed that he could even be thinking of this.

'I need the money.' James told them as he put his had in his hands, tugging strands of his hair with his fingertips.

'But prostitution!? You've always wanted to get out, why try and go back in? Especially voluntarily!' Maggie shouted, dismayed at where he was going, 'besides, you're rich; you don't need to work ever if you don't want to!'

'But that's just it, I'm not rich, my parents are! I'm broke, as in stone broke! The money they gave me to get me started all went towards this flat, and now to make next months rent I need to work, but strangely enough no one is willing to employ an ex whore! You were lucky Maggie, you weren't actually a whore, you were a receptionist, no one cares about that, I mean look at you, you're being trained as a welcome witch at St Mungo's, but employers and people in general do care if you actually sold your body for money. So guess what, unless I go back, next month I am back on the streets, for real this time, not whatever Riddle wanted me to believe.' Tears began to flow down James cheeks as he lost the anger he had started with, falling into the despair that had slowly been consuming him. Getting up, Lily strode over to her boyfriends side, holding him tightly until the tears finally stopped while Sirius, Remus and Maggie joined her, giving him their support.

'James, I've decided I need someone else in the shop to help out, I'm expanding it to make it a lot bigger, and there is far too much work for one person, especially after the full moon. Would you like the job?' Remus offered with a smile, it had been his plan to expand for a while what with business doing so well, but had been putting it off until he had found a suitable person for the job.

'You're only offering it to me because I you found out what I was going to do,' James threw back plainly; he was _not_ going to be a charity case! Remus shook his head.

'I needed someone I could trust with the shop, who doesn't care what I am, and I know no matter how much you deny it that you do like books,' James blushed and ducked his head while Sirius gave an overdramatic sigh and a mutter that he had lost another one to _those bloody things_! Causing all of them to chuckle, they knew his thoughts about people who liked books far too well; he was hardly quiet with his opinions! 'It isn't a pity thing or anything like that, I really do need another person to help out; it just has the bonus of getting you out of a fix.' James gave a smile at this, he knew Remus would have offered him a job even if he hadn't needed him, but then again, that was what friends were for; in this case though, he knew Remus did need the help, and it would be great to work with one of his best friends on a nice quiet job, just what he wanted.

'Thanks Remmy, I'd love to.' Remus beamed and the two of them hugged, chuckling as they did, finally things were really looking up.

'Jim, how much rent did you pay on this place?' Sirius finally asked after examining the cheap looking flat, it wasn't completely uninhabitable or the bottom of the housing market, but it also wasn't the best quality, nor worth the amount it sounded as though James must have paid for it, he knew the Potters would have given James a fair amount to get started, so for it all to have been gone by now, there must be a very good reason. James named a sum, embarrassed by it, causing Sirius to tighten his lips.

'That's extortionate! This place is worth nothing like it. Come and live with us, we'd love one more.' Sirius offered; he hated not being nearer to James, they were brothers, and after being apart for so long he wanted to see his friend as much as possible.

'Sirius, there isn't enough room, and besides, this was the cheapest place I could find.'

'James, she has no right to say those things to you, and this flat is not worth that amount, they've been cheating you out of money. Besides, we have plenty of space, we enlarged the cottage so it was more comfortable for the four of us. I made it good for at least 10 people to live there comfortably since I figure if we ever marry and have kids, they'll need space and rooms of their own.' James shared a grin with Sirius.

'You've been planning this haven't you!' James accused him, causing Sirius to waggle his eyebrows, he certainly wasn't going to deny it, he had been planning for them to be living there for a long time; he wasn't going to let anyone go if he could help it. The others had figured out his plans when they enlarged the house, after all, adding a few new bedrooms was very noticeable, as well a making the furniture bigger and the existing rooms far larger, they had just shaken their heads when he told them the reasons, but hadn't argued the point.

Eyeing his friend carefully James finally spoke, 'you aren't going to let me stay here are you?'

'Nope!' Sirius replied cheerfully, waving his wand and causing all of James' property, which really wasn't much since most of the furniture came with the flat and since he hadn't been back to the Bird Call yet to pick up the rest of his belongings (the building was being protected from everyone who hadn't worked there for two months so his property was safe for now, before it was going to be destroyed), to shrink and fit into one bag. James laughed. 'Now, time to go and get back most of your money!' Sirius added before handing over the bag to James and running out if the room to find the Landlady, he wanted James home as soon as possible.

* * *

Dumping his bag on a chair, James looked around his new house; it seemed strange that after all of his visits there, he was now moving in. This was the same house he was going to move into before he had been taken, it may have taken 5 years, but he was finally there.

'5 years but we're finally all together,' Lily voiced James' thoughts as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

'Well, lets get you settled in.' Sirius bounced around the room.

'No sugar for you tonight!' Maggie warned her boyfriend while grinning at his over excitement.

'I've had no sugar; I just got my brother back!' Sirius proclaimed as he flopped onto the sofa. James grinned.

'Yeah, it's good to be home.' He told them as he unpacked his few belongings.

* * *

The room seemed to mock him with its emptiness. His hand was filled with a bag that contained his clothes and books as well as the few belongings he had picked up over the years. The bed was stripped, as was Robins, this was now just an empty room, not somewhere he had been tricked into living for the past years, all the good memories of him and the friends he had made in the Bird Call, Robin, Maggie, Sparrow to name a few, but most of all, all the bad memories were being swept away, he was moving on, getting on with his life. He wasn't a Bird anymore.

'Hey, got one more room to look at, you alright?' Sirius asked as he watched his friend survey the room. When James said he was going back to the Bird Call to pick up his things, everyone had volunteered to go with him, but James said it was something he wanted to do on his own.

Spinning on his heel, James didn't look too surprised to see his brother there. 'Been there long?'

'Few minutes.' Sirius answered with a shrug, joining James in the middle of the room.

'C'mon, I'll give you the grand tour.' James offered before taking Sirius along the corridor outside his old room. 'Here's the fireplace which was used for emergencies, mostly beatings and rape.'

'Not anymore, I promise. I'll make sure it never happens to you again.'

'I know you won't let it.' James acknowledged with a smile, anyone who tried would have Sirius after them, they wouldn't stand a chance. 'Here are the showers, if you can take a shower and wash your hair in 5 minutes or under, you'll have the knack of them.' James stated wryly.

'Bastard, he was taking more than enough money, he could have easily made these conditions better.' Sirius grumbled darkly as he looked disdainfully at the poor conditions.

Reaching the last room, James paused outside the door; there were so many bad memories in this room, none of them good. The ball of light was gone; without the magic from the main desk to keep it going, it disappeared, leaving the hall looking different, empty, it wasn't the same place he had been forced to work in.

'Are you ready?' Sirius asked gently. Opening the door, James stepped inside, taking in the far too familiar scene of white walls and a large bed in the centre. Sirius shivered, memories of when he had collected James flashing in his mind as well as the thought of what else had gone on in the room.

'This room can burn in hell as far as I'm concerned,' James muttered, turning as though he was about to leave again.

'Yeah, maybe it can burn my memories of you on your knees in front of that guy,' Sirius murmured, not intending for James to hear, but he did anyway and grinned mischievously.

'I wasn't just on my knees; my mouth was doing something as well!' Sirius groaned before retorting.

'What are your thoughts about feeling me up?' He asked innocently, causing James to blush slightly.

'Ooh, not too bad, but I've had better,' Sirius laughed. 'Did you enjoy looking at me? I mean, I did notice about how the clothes don't hide anything. And what about that kiss!' James gave a low whistle and waggled his eyebrows.

'Me looking at you? What about you looking at me, Maggie mentioned what you thought of my ass!' James blushed redder, but could still laugh.

'Well, I suppose it is a nice ass, but Lily's is far nicer!' Sirius had to laugh at that.

'Truce?'

'Truce.' James agreed; they had embarrassed each other enough. If it were anyone else, they would never be able to joke about their bodies nor what they had done while their memories were taken, but they had a friendship so strong that they knew they would never be together, they both loved other people, but could still bring up the good points in the other person and know it would never affect their friendship.

Leaving the room, they headed towards the main entrance, leaving the building behind forever, especially since it was going to be demolished in a week.

'So what do you think about my ass since you know my opinion 'bout yours?' James asked with a mischievous grin before darting out of the building, into the outside.

Jokingly, Sirius tilted his head and pretended to examine very carefully his friend's backside. 'Hmmm, kind of average really.' James pretended to be insulted before the two of them dissolved onto laughter.

'C'mon, let's go home, we've got people waiting.' Sirius suggested as the two of them wandered down the street, his arm around James' shoulders.

'Yeah, it's a nice feeling.' James added wistfully, he was enjoying going home to someone each night, that and having friends around him again all the time.

'Gotta agree, I love it. Surrounded by friends and family, it's nice.' Sirius agreed as they left the past behind, and instead went home to where they knew everyone was waiting.

**A/N: Almost there, just one more chapter to go! Off to write it now…! **


	12. epilogue

**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show so please don't sue.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's my brirthday today (19!!! Yey!) so i thought i'd celebrate by putting up the final chapter of the Bird Call! Enjoy! **

**crystal-unicorn: I suppose I had to give James a break at some point! I'm glad you enjoyed the story so much, and don't worry, i am working on a fic i think you'll like, it should be JP/SB when i finish! (maybe that should be if i finish...) Anyway, i hope you keep an eye out for me!**

**crazylily: here's the last update! Hope you enjoy it!**

'Freya Margaret Black and Katie Lily Potter, where do you think you are going dressed like that?' James Potter demanded; his arms crossed as he watched his and Sirius' 13 year old daughters heading for the door. Both were dressed in far too short skirts and low cut tops as they planning to go out for the evening.

'We're going to Wendy's party, you said we could go!' Katie protested as the two of them turned around.

'Yes, we agreed you could go, but you are most certainly not going dressed like that!' James told them sternly.

'Told you so!' Harry, Katie's twin brother laughed from where he was standing by his bedroom door. Katie stuck her tongue out at him.

'But Uncle James, it's the fashion!' Freya argued back.

'I don't care if it was the law to wear it, it makes you look like a street walker and you are not going out like it. Go change into something more sensible and you can still go.' The clothes they were wearing reminded him far too much of his old memories from the Bird Call, memories he had yet to tell his children, as well as the Black and Lupin children about.

Seeing there was no arguing with him, the two girls groaned and went back to their bedroom to change.

After Maggie and Sirius had gotten married, as well as James and Lily and Remus and Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius' cousin, they had each had children. Lily and James had their twins, Katie and Harry, who were both 13 now, Maggie and Sirius had Freya who was 13 as well, Christopher who was 12 and Leda their youngest at 11, the same age as Remus and Tonks' daughter Jenny.

After seeing how close their children were, almost siblings, including the arguments, they allowed Katie and Freya to share a room, Harry and Christopher to share and Leda and Jenny a room to share, which worked out well.

No one had felt comfortable moving out after getting married, so the cottage was simply enlarged as the family grew bigger. Instead of just having a mother and a father as with most families, they seemed to have three mothers and three fathers, what one parent said would be the same as if their own biological parent told them to do it, and the system worked well.

'Better?' Katie demanded as she came out wearing a pair of trousers and a higher cut top, and Freya was wearing something similar only with a longer skirt.

'Much, now go, have a good time and don't kiss, have sex with anyone, drink, do drugs-' James started his usual speech.

'Jim, I think they have it by now, if you haven't noticed they could probably tell you the lecture you're about to give word for word.' Sirius told his friend wryly; James retorted by sticking his tongue out at his brother.

'Yeah, well you didn't see what they were wearing earlier.' James replied more seriously. 'I'm pretty sure I've seen those clothes on prostitutes; or at least something in a similar style.' The two girls looked at James sceptically.

'Err, Dad, no offence but you work in a bookshop, what do you know about prostitutes?' Katie voiced their thoughts.

'You'd be surprised.' James answered, sharing a look with Sirius, 'go and have fun at you're party, we'll talk tomorrow.' Shuffling the two girls out the door, he shut it behind them knowing they would be safe enough using the Knight bus to get to their friends party. 'I guess tomorrow the cat will have to be let out of the bag.' James sunk to the floor, his nerves getting to him.

'It'll be fine Jimmy, we raised them not to be prejudiced, they'll accept your past; it wasn't your fault.' Sirius reassured him.

'Yeah, I guess.' James gave a weak smile before getting up again and following his friend into the kitchen for a stiff drink and to tell the others of his plan.

'What the hell?' Harry looked confused as he overheard the conversation, what on earth could be so bad about his fathers past he was afraid to tell them? Well, at least tomorrow should be interesting, he thought to himself before lying down on his bed to re-read a Quidditch magazine.

* * *

James came into the room last to see everyone sat down, scattered around the livingroom. Maggie and Sirius were sat on one sofa while Remus and Tonks were on another and Lily was waiting for him on the other sofa. Katie and Freya were sat on the floor leaning against an armchair, with Harry and Christopher were bunched up in the armchair and Leda and Jenny sitting in front of Maggie and Sirius, leaning back against their legs. 

It was amazing how similar most of the family was, with all of the Black and Potter children having black hair, the largest differences being Harry's hair, which had taken on James' scruffiness and both of the twins wearing glasses. It was only Jenny who had sandy blonde hair; although she had already tried dying it black much to her parents despair. She had been firmly told to wait until she was older, and the culprits who helped her dye to were told the same!

'I suppose I should have told you this years ago, but we wanted to make sure all of you were old enough to understand everything, especially the implications of what I'm about to tell you. There is a very good reason I tell you not to drink, not to do drugs, not to have sex with anyone until you are far older and are in love, it's because I've seen the consequences of what happens if you do.' James started as he sat down, wrapping his arm around his wife, his friends offered reassuring glances; he'd be fine.

'How come Dad?' Harry asked.

'When I was 19, I was taken by a man called Tom Riddle and had a number of my memories taken, I was forced to become a prostitute.' The silence that descended the room was deafening, it was possible to hear a pin drop.

'You aren't one now are you?' Freya queried and James shook his head.

'When I was there, I was subjected to drunks and drug addicts if they slipped through,' James paused, not sure he wanted to bring Maggie into this as well.

'If I didn't spot them when they came in. Some used some quite clever charms to conceal their state, and from time to time they got through, and were mostly violent towards the people who worked at the Bird Call.'

'Including me.' James added seriously, Lily's grip tightened around his waist. The children looked at him horrified, how could this have happened to the person whom they had lived with their entire lives, was their father or godparent? 'This is why I want you to respect yourselves, and be careful. The best sex you'll ever have is with someone you love with all your heart, trust me, I've slept with,' he paused, thinking about it but a number didn't come, 'hundreds of people, literally.'

'Isn't that dangerous though?' Harry spoke again, and James nodded.

'Very, a good friend of mine and my roommate while I was there, Susan, or Robin as she was called at the Bird Call, she managed to get out of the business but found out she was HIV positive. She married though and adopted a child and was happy until she died of AIDS a few years back. I believe actually his name was Brian before he was at the Bird Call, but that's another story entirely.' Most of the children exchanged looks; that should be an interesting story!

'Did everyone get out of it?' Katie looked concerned, a typical trait of her, concerned about everyone around her.

'No, they didn't. I almost didn't either. A reporter at the time, Rita Skeeter, released our names, and no one wanted to hire ex prostitutes, even though it wasn't our fault, so a number were forced back into the business, and some did die or catch other diseases. That was why we all released a campaign to make sure it was illegal not to hire someone because of it, as well as the law to ban brothels and prostitution, until finally the ministry made it a law a few years back.'

No one said anything until they had all taken it in, then finally, Harry and Katie shared a look and got up before going to their father and hugging him. The others quickly followed suit.

'So how did you get out of it? The business?' Chris asked the question all of the children were wondering.

'Now that's a story I don't mind telling,' James replied with a laugh and told them the story of how they had all met again until Lily had discovered the cure for the memory loss.

'You felt up my Dad!' Freya's eyes were wide open as she asked this. The adults laughed as James nodded.

'So you like men as well as women?' Harry put forward his question.

'Yeah, is that a problem?' James answered, and Harry shook his head, he was just curious.

'That's good; because I guess James isn't going to let me keep the fact like guys as much as women a secret, especially since you know about him.' Sirius added and James grinned as he shook his head.

'Uncle James, why were you called Hummingbird? Are there meanings behind the Bird names you were all given?' Jenny finally spoke and the adults shared nervous looks while the children looked at them, interested in the answer.

'Umm, lunch anyone?' Lily asked nervously.

The End

**A/N: that's it; the Bird Call is now over! Thank you everyone who has been reading it; and a huge thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, I appreciate all the support you've given me! So thank you especially Crazylily, crystal-unicorn, rockstar-101 (hope you're still reading!), themissingmarauder and andallthatjazz who have been reviewing, but please do keep on reviewing! tell me what you think!**


End file.
